Ashes of a New Horizon
by IsabellaWinxSirenix
Summary: After faking her own death, WordGirl moves to New York City under the alias of Rosalie Winters aka Starlight Girl. When fate and a strange girl named Zatanna lead her back to the life she cast aside forever, will she have what it takes to save the world? Will fate rip her love for Tobey to shreds, a love that–according to the universe–was never meant to exist? Book 5 of Radiance.
1. Prologue: Awakening

**Salutations! This is IsabellaWinxSirenix a.k.a. WinxMagiaDiWordGirl once again, back from a four-day hiatus with the fifth and definitely final book in the Radiance series, Ashes of a New Horizon! Hope you like it, even though this is probably going to be the most melodramatic one in the series. I know, I didn't think I was capable of even more angst either. Anyway, this is a terribly short prologue, but I didn't know what else to write. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I think everyone with a brain knows this, but just in case... *takes deep breath* I DO NOT OWN WORDGIRL! *gasps for breath* I think that might've shattered a couple eardrums. :D**

* * *

The Light of Hope spun uncontrollably in the dark, abandoned warehouse, occasionally letting off sparks of energy as it concentrated on its task. The mini-sun illuminated the lifeless, mutilated corpses littering the ground, serving as painful reminders of failed experiments. For three long, grueling days, Lexicon's essence had been slaving away at this impossible goal, and yet it had to try.

What many people didn't know was the Light of Hope was actually a conscious, intellectual being, capable of thought and emotion. For sixteen years, this power, which had been cut off from any life form since the beginning of time, buried deep in the planet's core, had finally found the freedom it had so often yearned for. That freedom came in the form of Becky Botsford, a girl with a pure, love-filled heart who had shown the Light of Hope all that life had to offer. It had grown so accustomed to the idea of having a body that to be stripped of one, as had happened three days ago when Becky died, left it confused and yearning for another one. And yet, the Light of Hope missed, actually missed, Becky's warm, reassuring smile, her carefree joys, her valiant bravery on the battlefield, and most of all, the profound, perpetual love for the young man named Tobey. Then, another new emotion crept into its mind: guilt. It felt guilty at not being able to conquer the Shadow Phoenix, failing the girl who had given him everything. The Light of Hope, evolving to a higher level with the capability of emotion, had to rectify its mistake, to finally make everything right. And now came the chance to do it.

Buried in the very core of the Light of Hope, there lay an evolving fetus, one it had worked on laboriously, struggling to re-create an entire person from just a single strand of DNA. That DNA, which had been preserved from Becky's body as the Light of Hope left it for the last time, was the blueprint from which this ancient power had begun to construct its masterpiece, a living person. While it was a creating force by nature, tremendous, meticulous effort and precision went into this project. Every single strand of hair, every drop of blood, every nervous cell had to be envisioned with the utmost precision, otherwise the entire body would collapse. The Light of Hope had attempted it many times over the past three days, yet all had failed. Still, it had hope that this creation would work. It had to.

Then the chocolate brown eyes of Becky Botsford flickered to life.

* * *

**So yay, Becky's alive! I think you all guessed that from the summary, but that's how. I know, I know, she didn't really fake her death, but I thought 'Lexicon's source of power creating a genetic carbon-copy from a strand of Becky's DNA by accelerating the growth of an average fetus by 9000% with the applied anatomical quantum physics' was a bit too lengthy for a 384-character summary. :D I'm reverting to the every other day update pattern, so expect Chapter 1 on Thursday.**

**On a side note, do you think I should occasionally add the narrator in the story?**

**Review, all you anonymous lurkers, as well as my frequent reviews (LOVE you guys!).**

**Love to all,**

**Bella**


	2. Starting Over

**Hi, everyone! I just want to start off with some things I forgot to mention in the prologue and that wouldn't fit in the summary. This story is rated T for violence, minor use of alcohol, and death. Yes, I know what you're thinking: 'Seriously, _another _death? How many characters are you going to kill off, Bella?' Look, I brought Becky 'back to life,' something I generally try to stay away from, so in return, I get to kill someone off. Let's recap everyone who's died so far: Nabu from Winx Club, but he came back to life; Tobey, but near-death only; Andrew, Becky's birth father, Huggy twice, and Becky. Who will snuff it this time? Heck, I don't even know, but someone definitely will, so who do you want to die? I can just hear lightball34 screaming 'Adelina! She tore apart Becky and Tobey's relationship!' **

**I'm in a wonderful mood today, because I finally got caught up with all the new WordGirl episodes! My channel showed them a week late... grr! So anyway, before the actual story, here are my pointless, convoluted thoughts on the episodes. If you don't feel like reading them, skip straight down to Chapter 2. If you do...**

**Seize the Cheese: Ah yes, an episode with my favorite villain, Dr. Two-Brains! The flying cheese was hilarious, but I found one minor plot hole: the Cheese Seizer shouldn't have attracted the Doc and his henchmen because their digestive system would've already broken down the cheese into chyme. Yes, I'm that much of a science nerd.**

**Ms, Question's Riddle Rampage: This was one of her more brilliant plans, even rivaling the genius exhibited in 'Where Have All the Villains Gone?' When she asked the Riddle of the Sphinx, I was practically screaming the answer at my TV. :D**

**The Meaty Dimension: FINALLY! An origin story for the Butcher! The storybook thing was so cute. Did anyone notice how much Violet was PMSing in that episode? Chill out, Vi!**

**The Case of the Copied Ms. Botsford: I loved it, absolutely loved it. This episode was the perfect combination of 'I Think I'm a Clone Now' and 'The Wrong Side of the Law.' Sadly, it looks like this was LRW's last, final, and ending appearance, showing, and unveiling, but at least she went out an awesome note. The interaction between WG and Ms. Botsford was undeniably sweet, even rivaling the scene at the end of TROMP. I think she knows Becky's secret, but she just won't admit it out of respect for letting Becky reveal it when she's ready.**

**The Good, the Bad, and the Chucky: Honestly, this one didn't really live up to my expectations. Not a lot happened in it; nearly half of it was Two-Brains chasing Chuck. Seriously though, he had it coming when he started making grilled cheese sandwiches. I swear, the writers are obsessed with grilled cheese. The only big thing for me was Becky almost revealing her secret identity to Violet WILLINGLY! I was goading her on the entire time, saying 'Come on, just tell her, she deserves to know!' Unfortunately, that never happened. :(**

**Granny's Pet Plan: A devious plot worthy of Granny May, but with one glaring detail: mind control is Mr. Big's thing! I'm sure there's an evil villain rule about not stealing a villain's theme, but oh well.**

**Hard-Learned Money: The Learnerer is just plain heartless, isn't he?**

**Gift Pony: This was the episode we've all be waiting for: Lexonite returns! I was freaking out when the Whammer blasted WG in every direction; clearly, that wasn't her shining moment. I was terrified for her! What bothered me about the meteorite crashing in Violet's backyard–talk about convenient–was that Lexicon is supposed to be in 'a galaxy far away from here.' So how do they keep ending up on Earth, trillions of light-years away, smack into the one Lexiconian on the planet? I personally thought Violet was going to stumble upon the cage, which brings up the question, "What happened to the cage!" Oh well, I guess we'll never know. "If that meteorite was from the Planet Lexicon, then this brooch is made from power-draining Lexonite!" Me: And... time. 8:46. It took her almost nine minutes to figure that out.**

**Okay, that's all!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I don't know why I even bother anymore...**

* * *

"Your absence has gone through me  
Like thread through a needle.  
Everything I do is stitched with its color."  
– W.S. Merwin

* * *

Huddled on a skyscraper rooftop, Becky gazed longingly down upon the twinkling lights of Fair City, still inviting after all those years apart. Somewhere in that constellation, she knew there lay the flickering window lights of the Botsfords, the Heaslips, the Mings, Tobey, everyone she loved. What could they be doing? Was TJ getting ready for bed, huddling close to his WordGirl doll, the only trinket left of the sister he lost? Was Violet, tired from a long day as Silver Angel, Fair City's new heroine, curling up with the latest Princess Trianna book, wishing her best friend was there to read it too? Was Scoops gazing forlornly at the luminescent moon, wondering if Becky could see it as well from wherever death had taken her? They probably were. And Tobey… How had Tobey lived with the pain of having the girl he loved gone forever? No, she couldn't think of him, not if she wanted to preserve the small morsel of self-control and reason she still possessed.

Looking down on the familiar skyline beautifully glistening with the rising sun, it was miraculous how much this city had stayed the same when Becky, who had been a vital piece of it, had changed so much. Even though she had left that part of her life behind long ago, she was clothed in her WordGirl attire, hoping to reawake some connection to the city that had for so long been her home. She hadn't been to Fair City in two years, and yet she had to come tonight. This would most likely be her only chance. Finally, Becky felt she was ready enough to look down upon her beloved city, a chunk of her heart that had been chipped away, and resist the pull of those lights that whispered her name in Tobey's grieving voice.

How she wished more than anything that she could return to everyone she loved, and yet sometimes the truest test of love to leave it all behind if it meant their wellbeing, something Becky had had to learn the hard way. If she returned, it would be like condemning the realm to an apocalypse. Oh, how she wished it wasn't that way, but there was too much at stake to take that chance. Decisions couldn't be undone. Prophecies couldn't be unheard. Destiny couldn't be unwritten. There was a reason a person should never learn their fate. Becky could never go back to the life she'd lost, not if she was willing to risk losing everyone she loved. The knowledge didn't make it any easier to stay away, and the salty tears flowing from her eyes were living proof of that. Even now, two years of blocking it from her mind, the 18-year-old Lexiconian could remember with stunning clarity the day she faked her death. Well, actually, there was nothing fake about it. She had truly died that day and by all accounts was still dead. The Light of Hope that now resided in her once more had crafted a genetic replica that while perfect, was not the Becky Botsford who belonged here. Even though she still had the same DNA, memories, and a beating heart, Becky, WordGirl, and Alexandria had all died that day, giving way to Rosalie Winters, a.k.a. Starlight Girl, protector of New York City and member of the Justice Force.

Becky, no, Rosalie had awakened in the gloomy warehouse, surrounded by the ghastly prototypes of herself, fully aware of the events leading up to her death, mostly importantly the awful prophecy heralding her destruction, as well as the end of time:

_"Is there any way I can stop this?" cried Becky desperately when she heard the foretelling of a realm-wide apocalypse. _

_"Your love will bring about great destruction, Alexandria," replied Celestia coldly. "If you wish to become your planet's savior, you must abandon love for the one whom you hold most dear to your heart."_

_"Tobey?" Becky asked in shock, unable to believe that he could condemn Lexicon to its destruction._

_"Even after you rid the boy of the abomination residing in his heart, your love for him will still continue to pose a threat to Planet Lexicon," replied Lucindia gravely._

_When Adriane saw Becky's uncertain face, she cut in. "Are you really considering placing your own love above the lives of billions of people?"_

_"I know how much of a sacrifice this is," said Celestia, those golden eyes peering deep into Becky's soul. "But you must have faith in us. If you value the billions of lives at risk, you can never see Theodore McCallister again."_

_"But why?" the lovesick 16-year-old cried. "Tobey and I have fought so hard for our love; why must it be torn away the very second all the pieces fall in place?"_

_"That we cannot say," replied the fairy-child sympathetically. "However, take heart in the fact that Tobey was never destined to love you. Sadly, your true soul mate is Icarus Solon."_

_"No!" screamed Becky. "I love Tobey, not Andrew!" Nevertheless, she felt the burning pang of her lie strike her heart._

_"Do not fear, Alexandria. You will be reunited with him in 12 Animi dras-phases in the 9087th aster of Celestia's reign." Becky hastily did the conversion from Lexiconian years to Earth years. Just a little over two years until the day she died. And with that, Lucindia and her two sisters began to fade into nonexistence._

_"Wait! Please, tell me more! I know this isn't my destiny; there has to be a way to change what will happen!"_

_Celestia's once compassionate gaze turned hard, emotionless, and bitter. "No one can escape their fate."_

She wanted to go to Fair City, at least tell everyone else she was alive, but she knew if Tobey got wind of her existence, he would never relent until they were reunited, which she could never permit. There was too much at stake. She wanted to go see her funeral out of morbid curiosity, but she knew if she caught but a mere glimpse of Tobey's grieving face, it would send her running into his arms, unable to stand seeing him in pain. However, she did seize her opportunity to view her corpse after the crowd of mourners departed. Becky knew it was her previous body, the place where her soul had resided for 16 years, and yet she felt no attachment to it, the figure of a stranger. Despite her memories, she knew she was not Becky Botsford anymore. Becky Botsford was dead, and so was she, well, at least her heart.

It nearly tore Becky apart to write her goodbye letter, to lie to the one person she loved more than anything, but she had to give him some closure. Still, it did little to relieve her guilt. How awful it was to condemn Tobey to a life of heartache when such agony could be prevented. Tobey would be torn apart by grief until his last breath, all because of her and her star-crossed love. Of course, Becky would carry that crushing despair as well, but her burden would be harder and easier to bear. Tobey would not be plagued with the insatiable temptation to seek Becky out like she would, because he believed her heart had been turned to glass, never to awake again. Tobey could take solace in the fact that his true soul mate, Adelina, was still among the living. Tobey still had a chance to be happy, to truly live, unlike Becky, and this is what kept Becky from wallowing in despair, what made the pain easier to endure. Despite every atrocity she had committed, Tobey didn't have to suffer with her. She awoke to the rising sun every day but never truly saw it, hoping in vain that he would take that chance at love, although she knew it was an option he would never take. They would be united in sorrow yet trapped in prisons of solitude until death.

Life meant nothing, absolutely nothing, to Becky. In fact, regardless of her beating heart, she often believed she had truly died and gone to hell, for she could imagine nothing on Earth or any other planet that could be so painful. The only reason she didn't end her torturous life of misfortune and misery was because in the slim event that she truly was alive, she knew Tobey would be shattered, would never forgive her for permanently giving up on him. As hard as it was, Becky forced herself to wake every morning and have hope for a better tomorrow, that today would finally be the day fate would reunite her with Tobey, or at least that today was the day she would die for real. Her heart was like a tiny clock, faintly ticking away at the last two years of Becky's life, driving her insane.

Haunted by the prophecy of her death, Becky left her home planet and fled to the first place she could think of, New York City. Once arriving in the grand metropolis, she took great pains to disguise her appearance. She dyed her ivory hair a light auburn with bright red streaks. With the aid of heavy applied makeup, she turned her complexion a rosy white and then topped the masquerade off with startling sapphire contacts. Becky knew that if Tobey ever did meet her, which was highly unlikely given her location, he would still be able to recognize her with one look in the eye. Still, it was better than no concealment whatsoever. Becky couldn't go to an orphanage, for she feared someone would get an access to her records, and her cover would be blown. Instead, she prowled the streets in the dead of night, mastering her control of the Light of Hope upon petty thieves. Finally, after about four months, she adopted a new superhero identity, Starlight Girl, named for her new signature attack of overpowering her opponents with a beam of light with the resemblance of a shooting star. There was no more keys to city, no praise, no glory, because Becky couldn't risk her face being plastered over the national news for Tobey to glimpse. She slithered in the shadows as an outcast, constantly moving from alley to alley, never having a place to call home. You would think that since Becky was destined to live for less than two more years that such petty matters would be of any significance, but they were. Becky yearned for a home, a family, a wish that was granted in the eighth month of her exile.

It was the usual case scenario: a burglar alarm had been set off in a jewelry store, and of course Becky was on the case. However, the crime had already been foiled by a strange crime-fighting league, the Justice Force.

The apparent leader was a 17-year-old girl named Clarissa Evans under the false identity of Flaming Nightwalker. As her name suggested, Clarissa had power over the element fire. With her hair like an inferno and her eyes the reflection of a stormy, windy sea crashing to shore, she was the kind of person that was so beautiful that even the most-self confident teenager was forced to take off a couple notches of her self-esteem. To Becky, she came off as a vain yet sullen girl, but Clarissa had good reason to be. She was kicked out of her lavishly wealthy adopted family's home after witnessing the eight-year-old almost start a forest fire when her older fraternal brother stole half of her sandwich. Her brother, Marcus a.k.a. Brainiac, the second member of the Justice Force, had also been turned away shortly afterward. After Clarissa had been locked out of the house for the crime of being a shameful freak, Marcus, who was seven at the time, threw a vicious tantrum, displaying his hidden powers of absorbing and destroying data from electronic devices and human's minds. In a storm of rage, he drained the information from all the computer's digital databases and unbeknownst to his parents, smuggled over two hundred thousand dollars out of their online bank account, earning him a place in the orphanage next to his sister. After three years of being mercilessly shunned from negligent family to negligent family, all who were repulsed by the siblings' abnormalities, Clarissa and Marcus had finally had enough. Using their special powers, they had broken out of their seventh orphanage and taken to the harsh alleyways of Manhattan, with only the clothes on their back and the average yearly American income. For their entire teenage years, they made their refuge in an old, collapsing, and vacant apartment building and assumed the superhero identities of Flaming Nightwalker and Brainiac.

The next addition to their crime-fighting duo came along one dark and stormy night in the form of The Shifter and Celestial Dancer.

The Shifter, also known as Kyle Murphy, presented himself as a person who could morph himself into any living being. The origin of his powers was unknown to him, and still they caused him to be thrown out of his abusive foster family, who didn't even bother to send him to an orphanage. After just three days of homelessness, he stumbled upon Celestial Dancer.

Celestial Dancer was only a seven-year-old girl and easily the strangest member of the Justice Force. Sure, with her curly golden locks and rosy, freckled-dotted complexion, there was nothing unordinary about her, save for her milky white eyes filled with swirling mist. Still, there was some aura about the child that made everyone in her presence dreadfully uneasy, as if she were a powerful goddess to be reckoned with. Introducing herself as Alyssa Fairchild, the girl gave no recount of her origins, only relaying the secret that she could see the future. Taking Kyle by the hand, she determinedly led him directly to Clarissa and Marcus's headquarters, her iron grip never relenting the entire way despite Kyle's struggles to break free.

After getting over the initial shock of someone discovering their secret hiding place, Clarissa and Marcus agreed to allow Kyle and Alyssa join them in their crime-fighting crusades. They teasingly claimed it because they pitied Kyle and Alyssa's trashy superhero names, but it was really because they finally had the chance at something they'd always wanted: a family.

_"We're the Justice Force now," declared Alyssa once the agreement was settled. From her frilly pink play dress, she pulled out five golden brooches, four emblazoned with the two scales of justice and one with a crystalline star. Alyssa handed out the four justice brooches to herself and the rest of the Justice Force. "These are our activation brooches," explained Alyssa, her beautiful voice ringing with an ethereal grace and unsung power. "Shout your ability followed by 'Justice Power!' and you'll change into your superhero identities."_

_The three teenagers were dreadfully confused but attempted to disguise it. _

_"What's the fifth one for?" asked Marcus politely, reaching for the star brooch. _

_With much more aggression than necessary, Alyssa pounced backward, protectively shielding the brooch, her sparkling white teeth bared in a snarl. "You can't touch it. It's for the Angel."_

_"Who's the Angel?" demanded Clarissa, fed up with this girl's behavior. But Alyssa refused to tell her and did not speak again for the following two years of their alliance except to transform. She lurked silently in the house throughout the day, avoiding the others, with the only exception being to scribble the location and time of a future crime. Alyssa would spend all day in her room, taking a permanent red marker and obsessively writing one name repeatedly over every flat surface she could find._

_Alexandria Theia._

* * *

**I know this chapter had an abrupt ending, but that's because I originally intended for this one to be joined with the next one. I got a little carried away with the Justice Force (yes, I know I ripped off Justice League, but you try coming up with a name), so that's why I went overboard. In your mind, just connect this chapter with Chapter 2. I promise, it will be much better, though it will probably make you cry.**_  
_

**Thanks for everyone's feedback on adding the narrator! I'll be sure to add him in for comic relief sometime in a later chapter.**

**Even in death, the love triangle continues! Andrew and Becky are soulmates! Sorry folks, but it's true. May I remind you of this last line in Becky's letter: _We were never meant to be together, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. _That's what that line meant. Jeez, I've got a twisted love story, don't I? First, Becky hates him, then she ignores him, then she loves someone else, then she loves him, then they fight and break up, then he hooks up with someone else, then she sacrifices herself for him, and finally... they were never destined to be together. Well, I just gave Twilight a run for its money. :D**

**So Alyssa knows who Becky is! I can bet 90% of readers are going to be thinking the same thing, but any predictions why? Find out the answer in Chapter 2 of Ashes of a New Horizon!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Love to all,**

**Bella**


	3. Burning Heart

**Hola everyone! In this chapter...well, I don't know, really. A lot of things happen just to set things up for the action. I know it must be boring right now, but trust me, you need this information for when the action starts. Remember, it's a direct continuation of Chapter 1, so maybe it would help if you reread the last few lines before going on to this one.** **Oh, and lightball, I fear either in this chapter or the next I will end you. You might be semi rewarded in Chapter 5, so just hang in there.**

**Disclaimer: When it comes to the matter of whether or not I own WordGirl, would you like the short list or the long list?**

* * *

It was this group that Becky encountered that dark winter night, a group that she viewed as her only chance to gain some form of a proper family. Racking her brains for a decent fib, one that would gain her acceptance, she spun the Justice Force the lie that she was Rosalie Winters, daughter of a wealthy entrepreneur. She was thrown out of her home a few months ago when her family doctor discovered 'Rosalie' was an alien and had been living the new identity of Starlight Girl ever since. At first, Becky believed by Clarissa's mistrustful expression that her lie had not surpassed, that she would be turned away to lead her miserable, lonely life once more. However, she was saved by Celestial Dancer. The nine-year-old held out a golden brooch embedded with a diamond star for Becky to take. Not knowing what else to do, the Lexiconian 18-year-old took the trinket and pinned it to her superhero costume. Turning to her friends, she commanded Clarissa to let the 'Angel' stay. Stunned by the girl speaking vocally, the leader of the Justice Force allowed Becky to join, with plenty of glares and expressions of ill-grace.

_"She really hates me, doesn't she," Becky said to no one in particular once Clarissa was out of range._

_"Nah," replied Kyle casually after he changed into his human form. "Clary's just jealous because you're so beautiful."_

_The two teenagers gasped in unison, Becky from shock and Kyle from embarrassment. Then, as mirror images of the other, they burst into a fit of giggles, making Becky feel truly at home._

This tender moment sparked Becky's passionate relationship with Kyle. It wasn't like being with Tobey or Andrew, because she knew it was never meant to be. Being with Kyle felt comfortable, natural, but she knew they didn't belong together. Still, she was slightly comforted with the knowledge of knowing at least one person in the galaxy would stay by her side. Sadly, he could never take the place of Tobey. Tobey…

She shouldn't have come here. It would only tear her apart even more, and Becky's life had become a tiresome yet vital game of keeping those fragile pieces of her heart in tact, a vain attempt, for only one person could repair it. Maybe some childish part of her believed if she saw Fair City again, it would somehow turn back time and make everything right again. Becky let out a tortured, incoherent cry, screaming at the world for being so cruel and heartless. Brushing away tears, Becky knew it was too late. Things could never change. Her heart a heavy weight in her chest, Becky took to the sky in a streak of starlight, leaving nothing behind except tears on the asphalt and memories of the life she lost.

Becky landed with a graceful pirouette on the roof of the Empire State Building. The lights here were uninviting and ghostly, millions of eyes glaring at this intruder to their city, to their planet. Becky sighed. She didn't belong here, in Fair City, or Planet Lexicon, so where did she belong? Did she even belong anywhere, or was she destined to be alone, to drift across the universe with no control over her fate, like a mindless puppet? If that was true, then what was the point of living at all? And yet, maybe it was easier that way, to live life in the shotgun seat, enjoying all of life's pleasures without any responsibility over where the car went next. But then again, was that truly living?

Becky had always believed that her heroic actions as WordGirl would save her from eternal damnation. Was that true, or was life in this dimension simply brushed aside, holding no sway over the course of the stars? Destiny had taken everything from Becky so that she was nothing more than a dead person walking. She was as good as dead, so why would her last days in this life have to be so torturous? Why couldn't she go back? Why couldn't she say goodbye?

With a cry of her old catch phrase, Becky turned back into her new civilian outfit, a plain lavender T-shirt, a sequined white skirt that flared when she walked, and faded brown platform sandals. The warm summer breeze caressed her face as she took a stroll down the boardwalk, trying to erase her memories, wishing that previous life could fade away in her mind as if it had never existed, her life becoming a clean slate. That was the hard thing about remembering. The past haunted her, plaguing her thoughts with everything she loved but could never have, trapping Becky inside her own head.

The rising sun illuminating Becky's silhouette, she turned back for the dreary, abandoned apartment she now called home.

Becky's room didn't really reflect her personality like the others. The wafer-thin mattress, faded baby-blue bedspread, and tarnished oak dresser had all been there when she arrived. The hole-filled ceiling and walls were bare, revealing the distasteful, pasty peach paint that chipped where water leaked through. The only mementos in the room that showed it was occupied were Tobey's parvunite necklace and Becky's photo album of her family she had swiped from her room on Lexicon. Becky had never opened the photo album for fear that it would cause her to lose control of her emotions. Finally, she felt she was ready to gaze once more into the eyes of the ones she'd lost. She had to be.

Rifling through the worn pages, Becky paused upon the pictures of her as a baby in those first few days after she and Huggy had been found in the woods. Looking back, she had never fully appreciated that the Botsfords were the ones who took her into their home all those years ago. They may not have been the sharpest crayons in the box, but they taught Becky to be compassionate towards others and how to preserve exemplary moral values. They were the reason Becky became WordGirl, a hero. It turns out she wasn't much of a hero after all. Heroes gave everyone a happy ending; they didn't hurt the ones they loved.

Peering into the depths of those shining chocolate-brown eyes, Becky was stunned by the pure, unrivalled innocence they contained. How could something so innate as innocence be lost so easily? The answer was simple: innocence was ignorance. Innocence was being blind to everything, to the harsh realities of the world, to be encased in a cocoon of love and lies that the world was a wonderful place. Innocence was beautiful, and like most things of its nature, was only fully appreciated with it was gone. Becky desperately wanted to stuff herself back in that cocoon of childhood protection, yet she knew she couldn't. Pain couldn't be forgotten. Grief couldn't be erased. Experiences couldn't be undone. Growing up couldn't be reversed.

Turning the page, Becky saw the photos of Bob, the person who had given up everything for her, living, well, actually dead proof that destiny couldn't be changed. Huggy had always been there to encourage and guide her, even when she didn't deserve it. Even though he was her sidekick, he was more pure-hearted than Becky could ever hope to be.

Then, there came the pictures of Becky and Violet, yet another person she didn't deserve. Violet always stayed loyal to her, even when she didn't trust her with her secret identity. Becky had told herself a million times that it was to protect Violet, but deep down, the real root of the reason was because she was scared. She feared Violet would treat her differently, that their friendship would be destroyed. It would be so hard for their friendship to flourish if Violet woke up every morning believing that everything she did would be overshadowed by her superhero best friend when in fact it was quite the opposite. Violet was the ideal person: she was compassionate, care-free, gentle, stood up for her friends; the list was endless. Becky didn't think she could stand it if she didn't have someone like Violet in her life to support her in her own way, whether it was distracting her with the latest Pretty Princess doll when she was obsessing over an escaped convict or comforting Becky whenever she relayed her latest gripe about Scoops. Violet was always there for her. Maybe the real reason Becky didn't reveal her secret was because she feared Violet would betray her. Violet stood by her side, even when she could tell Becky was lying, and yet Becky didn't trust her with the one secret that mattered most.

The next page was devoted to Scoops. Even though he'd rejected Becky's obvious hints of romance, she still cared for him, but not in the same way. Now, it was like he was her older brother, someone to be admired, a friend, but not someone Becky thought of romantically. The best way to sum it up was 'friends with history.' Becky had managed to push the majority of that 'history' behind, but what about Scoops? Once he had quit the paper, it was like he was reborn, finally able to see the light and appreciate everyone around him. He had opened himself up to the capability of love, but had he found his special someone yet? Or was he lying awake in bed, furtively obsessing over the love he'd tossed away? Did he miss Becky at all? In a way, she hoped so. She didn't want Scoops to suffer because of her, and yet she didn't want to fade away in his heart as if she'd never existed in the first place. Becky thought back six years, the day she left for her home planet and she and Scoops shared their first and last kiss:

_"Becky, I know you have to go, but can you do me a favor?" asked Scoops, gazing at her with such an intensity, it was like he had seen the light of an angel. Of course, in his mind, he had just kissed one._

_"Sure, anything," the superhero replied, curious about his request._

_"Just don't forget me, or anybody on Earth, okay? You're everything to me, and I just couldn't bear it if everything, all our experiences together, were all for nothing. Even though we may never see each other again, I want to know that I've at least made some impact on your life, that I somehow mattered to you."_

In spite of everything he did to Becky in the past, she still wanted him to find his happy ending. He was probably the only one who could.

Finally, there was one page left. Bracing herself for the painful flood of repressed emotions, Becky turned the page, revealing the one person she loved but could never have.

Her memories had not done Tobey justice. Seeing his sandy blond hair, his carefree laugh, and those eyes sparkling with the joy of having Becky at his side tore violently at Becky's heart like a passionate monster begging for release. Tears dripping from her eyes, she pressed her lips to his.

"I'm sorry," the grieving Lexiconian choked out. "Please forgive me."

"Is that your family?" asked a voice from behind her, startling Becky, who forcefully slammed the photo album shut before turning to face…

"Oh, it's you, Kyle," she sighed in relief, trying in vain to hide her tears in front of her boyfriend.

On the outside, Kyle was every doting parent's worst nightmare. He was wearing a torn jacket and ragged black jeans, both reeking with the smell of city streets. His dyed navy blue hair was styled in a mohawk, adding to his rough-and-tumble appearance. He may have seemed like an intimidating person to most people, but Becky had the gift to see past his appearance, straight to his gentle heart.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about them," replied Becky, burying her head in his shirt.

"You want to talk about it?" he murmured gently, revealing his compassionate nature underneath his gangly appearance.

"It's just hard sometimes, you know?" Becky sighed. "Even after all they've done to me, I still love them. Is that wrong?"

"No, Rose, it just proves that you've got ten times the heart they do."

"In a way, I suppose it's my fault, too. I didn't love them enough for destiny to keep us together."

Kyle paused, choosing his words carefully. "If there's one thing I've learned in life, it's that destiny is heartless, just like the rest of the world. It's up to us to be those little pinpricks of love against the pain, okay?"

Feeling guilty about taking advantage of Kyle's unrequited affection, Becky untangled herself from his comforting embrace and looked out the window to the tiny blurs of cars below. "It's been two years." The date echoed in her head. Two years. There was nothing different about it; the pain was just as strong today as it was any other day, as fresh as the day she died. Yet some part of Becky registered the landmark anniversary of grief and needed to recognize it. The two years marked the final torment of Becky's miserable life, for her prophesized death was but a mere week away. Closing her tear-filled eyes, Becky listened to her thumping heart counting down the final days of her life, longing for that sweet release from pain.

"Cheer up, okay Rose?" Kyle said concernedly. "There's nothing more you can do."

"Okay then, distract me," replied Becky, trying to smile but only resulting in a pained grimace. "What's Clary and Marcus's Thursday night argument?"

Kyle smiled in relief; he was by no means good at consolation. "90's anime," he said jovially. "Marcus is defending Mew Mew Power, and Clary's screaming her head off for Sailor Moon."

Becky laughed weakly. "Marcus does realize Mew Mew Power's a manga, right? Plus, it first aired in 2003."

"Really? Drat, Clary wins again." In a louder voice, Kyle declared, "Fight's over, Clary, you've won. Mew Mew Power is a manga from 2003, you idiot, Marcus! You could've finally beaten the Drama Princess."

"Drat!" cried Marcus. "That's three precious hours of my awesome life wasted."

"Yes, I'm sure your adoring fans are sobbing because of your torturously long absence," replied Clary, her tone think with heavy yet playful sarcasm. "Tears, of joy, that is."

Becky laughed at the siblings little banter, reminding her painfully of fighting for the remote with TJ. The smile instantly vaporized, replaced once more with sorrow.

Kyle nodded sympathetically. "Don't cry, Rose." The name repeated itself over and over. Rose. Rosalie Winters. A lie.

"Here, I've got an idea," he said, popping into the kitchen to return a minute later with two champagne glasses and a bottle of red wine. He theatrically poured the crimson liquid into both glasses and raised his wine in a toast. "To the girl who continues to be the keeper of my heart," he said before downing the wine in one gulp.

Becky was not an alcoholic; she had seen too many haggard, homeless drunkards in both Fair City and New York City to go down that wayward path. Besides, it didn't have the same effect on her alien immune system, needing at least 20 liters to achieve even a faint buzz. Still, the wine burning in her throat helped to numb the pain in her heart, or maybe that was Kyle.

Just then, Alyssa entered the room, trailing that awful nervous sensation with her. Completely oblivious to Kyle, her eerie, milky white orbs focused on Becky. "Hello, Alexandria Theia," the nine-year-old greeted tonelessly in Lexiconian, speaking for the first time in two years.

Becky gasped in surprise at hearing her native dialect resounding from this supposedly human girl. Humans, in addition to all those without Lexiconian origin lacked the ability to speak the hallowed language from which all others stemmed from. This meant Alyssa must be from her home planet as well.

"Um, what?" asked Kyle, not understand Alyssa's statement. In an undertone, he added, "What blasted drug dealer gives crack to a nine-year-old?"

"How do you know who I am?" asked Becky in Lexiconian, ignoring Kyle.

Kyle's eyes were ready to bounce out of his head at Becky's unintelligible query. "Not funny, Rose. No one gets drunk after one glass. Seriously, you two, cut it out."

But Becky couldn't hear him, for she was too mesmerized by this strange girl.

"Mother told me."

"And who is your mother?"

Alyssa grinned mischievously. "Queen Celestia."

Becky startling responded with a feral snarl at the mention of the woman who had torn apart her life. "What does she what with me!?" Becky demanded, her voice jumping three octaves. "Your mother has torn everything away from me. My family, Tobey, and even my own life. I'm going to die in a week, anyway. What more could I possibly have to sacrifice?"

"Nothing," Alyssa replied serenely, unperturbed by Becky's outburst. "She simply wanted me to relay a message." Instantaneously, her clouded white eyes switched like a lamp to a shimmering gold, the same hue as her mother's. Her sweet, angelic tone subverted to a multi-tone chorus, echoing with unsurpassed authority and profound wisdom. 'Beware, the end is near. The Angel must fall to the ashes to let Asteria's light bring salvation upon Planet Lexicon. Asteria's chosen one nears. Lexicon's blessed child approaches. Zatanna, Zatanna, Zatanna…'" As she spoke, Alyssa became so disturbed and agitated that she was at the point of screaming the phrases with insanity, convulsing violently. Finally, her entire body relaxed, allowing her to say the final line with an eerie, ghostly calm that disturbed Becky all the more: "It was never meant to be."

Then, with a deep gasp such appropriate to one resurfacing after a long period of time underwater, Alyssa's eyes reverted in a blink to their normal tone, and she spoke no more, acting as if nothing unusual had just occurred.

"Okay…" said Kyle uncertainly, drawing out the last syllable for emphasis. "Do either of you want to tell me what the hell that was about?"

_If I'm the Angel, what did the part about falling to the ashes mean?_ Becky pondered. She dearly wanted to confide in Kyle about Alyssa's troubling prophecy, and yet some part in her heart told her not to, for his safety as well as that of the entire universe. Instead of baking up some half-cooked lie she knew he would never believe, she simply said, "I can't explain it, but if you trust me, please believe me when I say I'm doing it to protect you."

Kyle opened his mouth to protest, but the look in Becky's eyes made him consent. Turning in concern to Alyssa, he saw she was scribbling frantically the location of an upcoming crime on a scrap of paper. "East 72nd and Madison," he read aloud. "Come on, guys!" Grabbing his justice pin, Kyle dashed out the door after Clarissa, Marcus, and Alyssa, pausing at the doorway for Becky. "You coming?"

Faking a smile, Becky replied, "You go on ahead; I'll catch up with you soon."

Looking puzzled, the 18-year-old lingered at the door, not wanting to leave her alone.

"Remember, I've got super speed," she teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure thing, Rose," he said, confident she was okay. In a serious yet affectionate tone, he added, "I love you, Rosalie. Whatever happens, don't forget that, okay, babe?"

Becky resisted the urge to cry at Kyle's confession of love, sickened with the guilt of deceiving him. "Of course. I love you, too," she said, her soul shattering with the horrid lie.

Once her super hearing confirmed he was out of range, Becky flung herself dejectedly on the lumpy mattress, trying to clear her head, letting the tears come in a deluge. Becky was broken, fragile as glass, so how was it possible that she could be shattered any further? Wiping away the salty wetness, she caught a glimpse of Tobey's necklace made from Pravunite, a toxic mineral that caused Lexiconians to become reckless and insane. Careful not to touch the pulsating blue heart, Becky picked it up, lost in the perfect design of butterflies and flowers. In a way, this necklace was the perfect example of her love for Tobey. At first glance, it seemed innocent, harmless, and beautiful, but once caught in the infatuation, the love proved to be poison, a poisonous yearning that would infect her mind until death.

Becky fiercely crushed the Pravunite heart in her palm, relishing the burning pain that would normally cause her to cry out in agony. Tonight, however, the piercing physical pain momentarily blinded her to the sorrow in her heart. Clutching the deadly rock like a lifeline, she felt blackness threaten to obscure her vision and drag her into unconscious. She released the Pravunite with a cry, shocked yet satisfied when she turned over her palm and saw the small indent of a burning heart in her flesh, staring in wonder when the flames still burned, even when filled with her salty tears.

* * *

**Well... not much to say, really. In chapter 3, prepare to see Tobey and the narrator come in and the plot begin to build.**

**I know I don't need to say it but review!**

**Love to all,**

**Bella**


	4. No Forgiveness

**Greetings! In this chapter, you get to see Tobey and the narrator, and a pleasant surprise comes at the end.**

**Random quote:  
"Mom, I think I just saw flying cheese." "Flying cheese? You must really want to go home."  
–Becky and Mrs. Botsford, "Seize the Cheese"**

**Disclaimer: If I owned WordGirl, it would be way more popular than it is today. People need to hear about this awesomeness!**

* * *

The nasal, irritating bell signaling the changing classes resounded piercingly in the science lab, assaulting Tobey's ears. The students of Fair City High School rose in one fluid motion, scrambling for stray pens and homework before dashing through the graffiti-laden front doors to the sweet freedom of the weekend.

"Thank God it's Friday," exclaimed Violet gratefully, joining the amassed queue of students charging for the exit.

"You said it, Vi," replied Scoops. "Ah, the weekend! The possibilities are endless! Maybe I'll finally achieve my long-sought dream of being a teen pop idol!" Adopting a squeaky, off-key, feminine voice, he sang, "I whip my hair, I whip my hair, I whip my hair–"

"And I'll whip this binder in your face if you don't shut up," Violet teased, fighting to restraint a laugh as she saw the scared expression on Eugene's face as Scoops whipped his jet-black hair back and forth like a maniac.

"You may laugh now, Violet Heaslip, but maybe one day I'll buy a blonde wig and create a secret identity, too."

"You do know she told the world her secret, right?"

"Really? That's stupid."

She smiled softly, remembering the day Scoops had let go of his fixation on the newspaper, opening up a realm of possibilities. He went through several phases: stamp collecting, poetry, baseball (that one didn't last long), and finally singing, and as his best friend, she had been able to witness it all.

"You're not free just yet, Mr. Fabulous. Remember, we still have that Biology report to work on with Tobey at the library today." The blonde 18-year-old turned around and spotted Tobey, lagging behind at the back of the crowd, trying not to be trampled as the burly football team charged past. Taking a seat next to Scoops on one of the many granite benches in the high school courtyard, she smoothed out her pleated cerulean skirt, waiting anxiously for her boyfriend to join her. Once everyone had passed him, Tobey paused outside the entrance to take out a worn photograph.

"What's he doing?" demanded Scoops impatiently.

"What do you think?" questioned Violet softly, already knowing the answer. "It's been two years."

The 18-year-old nodded sagely, his joyful face becoming somber, Violet's statement giving him all the information he needed. "Becky."

* * *

Indeed, it was a photo of Becky, the girl who had given everything for him. Taking out the picture from their eighth-grade graduation, Tobey gazed longingly at her beaming burgundy eyes, regret striking his heart. The trees, the sun, and even his own beating heart was a gift from her, and yet he couldn't see it through the film of sorrow.

The majority of people believed that heartbreak was only an emotional pain, not a physical one. They didn't know what they were talking about. Ever since Becky died, his heart had become an unbearable weight, dragging down his fragile body to the cold, unyielding earth where she resided. There was an emptiness in his chest, burning like a ring of fire, and every night, Tobey would awake and cry out in pain, clutching his chest as if he were fumbling to staunch a bloody wound. He would then replay his latest nightmare over and over in his head until he wanted to bash his head against the wall, tortured by the agonizing memories of Becky's life fading away in his arms, powerless to save both the one he loved as well as himself, for he was nothing, _nothing _without Becky. His eyes were permanently glazed over with the fog of grief, and despite her final wishes, he couldn't see the sun. People, places, voices, it all swirled around Tobey's head in a jumbled mess, none of it connecting, never truly placed in the world, for he was already dead, or at least in the important aspects.

After becoming human, Tobey felt no connection tying him to Lexicon except Adelina. Still, every time he experienced that twinge of joy at the sight of her beautiful face, he was repulsed, sickened with himself. In order to restrict the irrepressible yearning for the girl he was destined to love, Tobey made his way back to Earth and attempted to integrate into a seemingly normal life, a life that inexplicably revolved around Violet.

Honestly, he didn't know how it happened; he always thought she would hook up with Scoops. Maybe it was grief for Becky's death that had brought the two together. Maybe it was Violet, who was just beginning to carry the strain of a double identity, knowing she had someone to confide in, someone who understood her in a way no one else did. In a way, Becky's death had both blinded and opened his eyes. After experiencing such raw, painful emotions in their entirety, he was finally able to unravel those emotional enigmas, each undone knot binding them closer together.

Still, as hard as he tried, he couldn't stay away from Adelina. At first, it was small things, the occasional intergalactic mail, the monthly visits. It didn't seem like a big deal to Tobey. Soon, their super long-distance relationship escalated rapidly, eventually leading up to Adelina leaving her home galaxy behind and living in Fair City, much to Tobey's delight. Adelina was like a drug, an addiction, an obsession; he wanted to stop seeing her, but she was so alluring that he simply couldn't. And every time he surrendered to destiny, it felt like he was betraying Becky, who had given up everything for him.

Amazingly, there was very little tension between Adelina and Violet, even though both were technically his girlfriends. Maybe it was because deep down, the two of them came to an unspoken consensus that in the end, his heart truly belonged to another. And so it happened that Tobey was torn between the woman he was destined to be with but despised, the woman he felt a glimmer of affection for, and the woman who he loved but could never have again. How was it possible that he could love three people in equal measure? After two years ago, could he ever truly love?

With a sigh, Tobey stuffed the picture in his battered red backpack and pushing thoughts of Becky to the side, joined Violet and Scoops, trying in vain to focus on the conversation. Tucking her silky blonde hair behind her ears, Violet beamed with pleasure at seeing Tobey and immediately scooted over on the bench to give him room.

"Hi, Tobey!" exclaimed Violet with an unnecessary enthusiasm, clearly trying not to mention the two-year anniversary of her best friend's death. "We were just thinking of going to the library today. We can also stop by at Adelina's dorm to drop off her books, too." Adelina was sick in bed with a cold–amazingly, it was the one disease Lexiconians couldn't treat–and was absent from school that day. Tobey's face instantly lit up at the sound of her name, which he then attempted to smother with thoughts of Becky. _I love Becky, I love Becky, I love Adel– NO!_

"Sure," he replied with a tone of indifference, following the two best friends through the sparse crowd of stragglers. Taking out his old cellphone, Tobey replayed a phone message from three years ago, desperately needing to hear Becky's voice. Hearing Becky prattle meaninglessly on some long-winded rant about Tobey forgetting to pick her up from the movies sent soothing waves of sanity washing over him, dousing his uncontrollable infatuation with Adelina. It was in moments like these that the troubled teen felt anything remotely close to happiness, even though this particular message featured Becky screaming her lungs off.

_…And I was standing in the cold rain for two hours, Tobey, waiting for you! And you never showed up! It was all your fault!_

She was right; it was his fault. Everything had been absolutely perfect until he messed it all up. They could've been happy, he wouldn't be plagued with guilt, and Becky would still be in the land of the living. If there was one thing Tobey had learned in the past two years, it was that love meant to destroy, and to be loved meant to be the one destroyed.

Two years. He didn't know why this date mattered; it was just as painful as any other day. Grief never lightened, never became easier to bear; the only reason it seemed otherwise was because the mourner learned to live with sorrow, became accustomed to the never-ending heartache until he or she couldn't remember living without it.

**You're not alone, you know. Becky's death affected all of us.**

Tobey looked up in annoyance. "_Now _you show up? Where the hell have you been? You missed three books!"

** Well, in book 2, I was visiting my brother, and since books 3 and 4 were on Lexicon, I couldn't get there. Do you have any idea how much spaceship fare costs?! But anyway, that's not my point. I'm trying to say that I understand how you feel.**

That was the last straw for Tobey. "No! You don't, and you never will! Becky's gone because of me! How am I supposed to live with that? I killed the one girl who ever showed me love, so don't you dare tell me you understand!"

**Okay, maybe I don't understand. But just hear me out, okay? You've kept these feelings bottled up inside you for two years. Becky didn't sacrifice her life so you could torture yourself like this. Don't you think it's time to accept your feelings and move on?**

"NO!" Tobey raged, nearing the breaking point. "I can never move on! What I did can never be forgiven, never! Bella, shut him up!"

** "No, wait–"** But the narrator was instantly silenced, leaving Tobey alone with his grief.

The worst part about Tobey's entire ordeal was that he had never been able to say goodbye. A day never went by when he wished more than anything that he could look into her vibrant eyes one last time and apologize for all the pain he'd put her through. He wanted, no, needed to tell Becky he loved her.

Tobey barely listened to Violet and Scoops chattering about tomorrow's field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York City, unaware that his dream could soon become a reality.

* * *

**Yes! Tobey's going to New York City! Hopefully that mended your soul, lightball. I don't know when this week I'll be able to update; homework will bury me alive, I swear. You might have to wait until Thursday or Friday. Sorry! See what happens next in Chapter 4!**

**Love to all,**

**Bella**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Before I start, I want to say that I really hate myself for doing this, I truly do, but I don't see a better alternative.**

**Honestly, this story has gotten to the point where I am forcing myself to write. This not only makes it unenjoyable for me, but it also demotes my writing, therefore having an effect on you, the readers. I just can't feel the same spark for this story, and I've become desperate for the right words, something which has never happened to me before. In short, the inspiration's gone. And so, after looking around on the advice columns on my sister fandom, the Winx Club, here's what I've decided. I will ****_temporarily – _****I repeat, temporarily – put Radiance on hold while I write a new story, Fall from Grace. This will probably take me about two to three weeks to complete. Then, I'll see if the spark rekindles for this story and go from there. Again, from the bottom of my heart, I wish I didn't have to do this to you, especially when you've been so supportive and encouraging, but for me, it's better than torturing you with a poorly-written story to finish off the series.**

**Bella**


	6. Fallen Warrior

**Ashes is back! Yay!**

* * *

"Tobey?" asked Ms. McCalister in a concerned tone, stopping her only son before he left for school.

"Yeah, Mom?"

Her eyes were quivering, sparkling with tears, and Tobey knew she was thinking of his father. "If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you."

"I'm going to be late; the bus gets here in two minutes," Tobey complained, sounding like a five-year-old.

"We both know it gets here in twelve minutes, now please sit down, Tobey," she said in a serious tone she saved only for the courtroom or when Tobey went on another rampage.

The 18-year-old gingerly sat down on the soft blue futon, confused, for he didn't know what he had done wrong. "Okay, before you start, I just want to say that it was it was Eileen who almost wrecked the library, not my robots! I haven't used them ever since…" At this point, he choked up with emotion and trailed off, not wanting to say those words.

"I know, Tobey, and that's why I wanted to talk to you," the District Attorney said gently, sitting down next to her son.

"Okay, well get on with it then," replied Tobey irritably, wondering what this was all about.

"It's… it's about Becky."

Tobey perked up in surprise. "There's nothing to talk about," he said emotionlessly. "She's dead. End of story."

"I know, but don't you want to talk about it? You loved her, and yet you've always refused to talk about her to me. I'm your mother; you can–"

"No!" Tobey cried, letting out all the pain, negligence, and guilt as the dam of reason and self-control shattered. Don't say I can trust you, because I never can! You've never been there for me when I've needed you most, so why would you possibly care now? When Dad left, you hid yourself away in your own little world, refusing to have anything to do with me! Even to this day, you flinch and start to cry whenever you even look at me! Dad may have died in a car crash, but I lost both my parents that day."

Ms. McCalister hung her head in silence like a child being reprimanded. "I won't lie to you, Tobey. You're right. I abandoned you because I couldn't forgive myself for killing the one person I loved the most. I couldn't live with the grief. Even today, I wonder what would happen if I didn't tell him to leave. I was a monster, not only destroying others but also myself. You deserve much better than that."

"You could've tried," Tobey stated coldly. "You could have tried to love me. In spite of everything he did, Dad still loved me in a way you never could."

"There is no one way to love someone, Tobey. Love is beautiful yet imperfect, binding yet fragile, sacrificial yet underserving. It is the very core of human nature. Once you truly love someone, you can never stop. Despite everything I've done, is it possible for you to see that I truly love you?"

"No. It's not possible. I've always lived in fear that the ones I love most will leave me ever since the day Dad died. Becky's dead. You abandoned me. Violet doesn't understand. Adelina's forced to care about me. I love them, yet no one truly loves me, not even myself. I killed the one person who ever loved me, so how am I supposed to live with that?"

"By knowing there are still people who love you and care for you. Even though Becky's gone, she still loves you. I may have lost my chance with your father, but I hope I can still make things right with you. Now, I'm finally ready, ready to be the mother you never had. I'm ready to truly love you, if you'll let me."

All those emotions Tobey had held back for all those years released themselves in a flood of tears. Maybe he could trust someone, just this one last time. Maybe this time, she wouldn't leave. Burying his tear-streaked face in her arms, the ice-cold façade melted to pieces and Tobey cried, "I love you, Mommy. Please, don't leave me."

Ms. McCalister pulled her beloved son into an embrace, finally hearing the words she had been deaf to for 12 years. "I'll always love you," she whispered. "Always."

* * *

"Wake up, Rose!" demanded Clary, roughly shoving her awake.

"Huh?" she asked, groggy and dazed, fumbling to get out of bed. "What's going on?"

"The Metropolitan Museum of Art will be robbed in five minutes, and since the rest of us don't have super-speed like you, I suggest you get yourself moving, lazy bones!" retorted Clary, already fully dressed in a skimpy pheasant cropped, cerise top and a spring green micro-mini skirt with pink ruffles, her voluminous black hair falling in gentle waves to brush the small of her perfectly tiny waist. She was the definition of stunning, and Becky hated it.

"Fine, fine!" Becky shouted, using her lightning speed to change from her silky lavender nightgown to a strapless azure sundress decorated with swirling vines and matching sandals. Grabbing her star pin from the side table, she and Clary joined Kyle, Marcus, and Alyssa. Together, the crime-fighting team began the transformation.

"Morphing Justice Power!"

"Future Justice Power!"

"Knowledge Justice Power!"

"Fire Justice Power!"

"Star Crystal Power!"

Becky's pin burned white hot, almost scalding her, giving off an ethereal radiance. At once, the real world faded away, blending into a distorted realm of color and light, like an artist mixing vibrant paints into one glorious masterpiece. Sparkles danced playfully on Becky's arms and rainbows twisted into brilliant ribbons around her torso, giving off radiant sparks as she twirled. Glitter trailed from her fingers to create a constellation of stars that she rose to meet. All her worries melted away, causing Becky to release an exuberant laugh, for these transformations were the only things in her life that brought her remotely close to happiness. The blissful euphoria gradually drained away as the colors gained solidity and morphed back into normal objects. Becky glanced briefly up and down her body, now clothed in her Starlight Girl outfit. It comprised of a pleated blue mini-skirt studded with diamond stars at the hem that jingled when she walked and a tight fitting, snow-white bodice that accentuated her curves. Emblazoned on the chest was a yellow star superimposed with a pink heart. Dazzling white, elbow-length gloves and matching high-heeled boots complimented them perfectly. The finishing touch was a sparkling silver mask with two brilliant balls of light at the ends.

Becky glanced over at the others, asserting they were ready to go. Letting Clarissa take the lead, they dashed to the roof, leaping over the vast gaps between the tops of skyscrapers–because that's what cool superheroes did–mystical shadows set against the rising sun, the gleaming light dancing off the millions of window panes. After a few minutes, the Justice Force reached their destination, the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Effortlessly gliding down to the ground, Becky followed the others, not knowing she would soon be sealing her demise.

* * *

_Hey, I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe!_

"For Christ's sake, can't they sing something else?" Tobey muttered, leaning his head against the bug-splattered window of the school bus as the seniors began their fifth round of 'Call Me Maybe.' Turning to Violet, he continued. "They do realize the guy reveals he's gay at the end, right?"

Violet's face opened in a state of shocked realization as if she had just discovered the meaning of life. "You're right!" Then, in a louder voice, she said, "Hey, everyone! Let's sing One Direction! _Baby you light up my world like nobody else…"_

Tobey banged his head against the seat in frustration, rewarded with a wad of sickly green bubblegum in his hair. "This is going to be a long ride…"

* * *

Finally, after their torturous seventeenth round of 'What Makes You Beautiful,' the class finally arrived at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. As the bus pulled up, Scoops pointed animatedly at the window and shouted, "Hey, there's a crime going on!"

Like a field of mice getting a whiff of cheese, the entire class immediately flocked to the window, craning their necks and hustling scrawnier classmates to glimpse a view of the intense battle commencing. A strange assortment of five cape-wearing superheroes were surrounding a gang of thugs, the leader gripping tightly to the painting of the Mona Lisa. The entire scene was extraordinary, even by Fair City standards, and yet Tobey could only focus on one girl: Starlight Girl.

"Fire Branch!" shouted Clarissa, sending a white-hot flame searing toward two of the petty thieves, each receiving a hideous burn on their arms, causing them to drop the painting. Clarissa smiled proudly at her handiwork, looking flawless in her lascivious crimson pheasant top, gothic, black skirt accentuated with flaming swirls, and a slightly pulsating scarlet ruby gemstone around her neck.

"Ooh, look boys," taunted the leader. " We've been cornered by a group of circus freaks. Oh, I'm so scared!" Turning to Alyssa, he continued. "And they've even got a kid with them! What good is she?"

That was enough for Becky. Taking Alyssa's hand, she channeled the Light of Hope's energy to the child, forging a binding connection from which her power flowed, in turn gaining access to the young girl's mind. Visions of future sorrows, turmoil, and war flooded Becky's mind, causing her to recoil, though the connection stayed strong. Then, an idea, one that would save her from insanity, came to her. Focusing the Light of Hope, Becky imagined a protective force field surrounding her mind, repelling Alyssa's physic powers.

With the Light of Hope fueling her, Alyssa shot a beam of light directly at the one who had mocked her, suspending him in a cocoon of energy.

With a shudder of pain, Kyle convulsed violently, changing into the form of a deadly, ruthless wolf. With a feral snarl, the mighty creature pounced onto four of the crooks, slashing at their black ski masks covering their faces, tearing at their skin as one would peel a banana, the victims' bone-chilling screams ringing fearfully in Becky's eyes.

One of the crafty, sly members of the group approached Marcus, assuming a manner of friendship and mild curiosity, yet always keeping a hand inconspicuously near his glistening black shotgun, already stained with dry blood. "And what powers do you have? Compared to the other members of your freak show, you seem pretty normal. My brain can't for the life of me think of how _you_ could be an asset."

"Funny thing about the brain," said Marcus in the same casual, bantering manner. "It's really just a highly sophisticated computer. Download too much information, and it crashes."

The thief backed away apprehensively, noticing the sublime, dangerous, undertone warning in the words. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Marcus just grinned as his clever little game became more and more interesting. "Here," he said, reaching out his hand. "Let me show you." Grasping tightly to the crook's wrist, Marcus released a full-scale virus into his central nervous system. The thief screamed with insanity as a rush of information flooded his brain, overloading the processing system, unable to handle it. He twisted furiously, trying to break free, piercing, agonizing screams ringing through the air. Then, like a computer's battery draining, the light in his eyes was snuffed out like a light switch, each and every one of his nerves literally fried.

It seemed like things were going terribly for the gang of criminals, cornered by the greatest vigilantes New York City had ever seen. With Marcus draining his victims of all life and reason, Clarissa raising cages of flames, and Alyssa and Becky trapping the remaining thugs in luminescent cocoons of light, there was no hope, and the leader, Jace, could see that perfectly clear.

Jace fingered his shiny, unused pistol, debating on whether or not to use it. After both his parents had been shot in a shoot-and-run accident when he was nine, Jace had vowed never to take another person's life. Still, these self-proclaimed heroes were attacking his friends! Sure, they were stealing, but only because they had no other way to live, left with nothing but empty hopes and dreams in a world of cruelty. Jace was tempted to run away while he could, but he couldn't abandon his friends. These were the people who had given him a place to stay on the harsh city streets and had been his family when no one else had given him a second glance. And now, he was all alone, hiding like a coward, presented with both the perfect opportunity and the ability to see it through, and yet somehow his conscience wouldn't let him pull the trigger. The gun in his hand was a deadly, foreign monster, glinting dangerously despite the midday light. Could he really do it?

Jace shook his head irritably, trying to clear his thoughts. Of course he could, if only he would stop acting stupid and sentimental. His conscience was meaningless, morality nothing more than a comforting fantasy for those unwilling to truly enter the world. Morality and compassion hadn't saved his parents, so why should he spare them?

There was no time to think. A burning image of his dying parents branded in his mind, Jace pulled the trigger, sending a bullet streaking through the air until it made contact with Kyle, now in wolf form.

Becky remembered how scenes like this usually happened in slow motion during movies, but they could be nothing further from the truth. Whenever she looked back upon that ghastly scene, all she could decipher was a panicked blur of shock and fear, nothing correlating.

Immediately on impact, Kyle crumpled into a broken heap of stark gray fur matted with blood, his powerful limbs twisted in grotesque positions. His breathing was heavy and ragged, a horrible rattling sound issuing from his mouth. Later, they would learn Jace had punctured a lung and a vital artery with his bullet. Becky saw this all from the corner of her eye, but she didn't fully understand what she was seeing. They were the heroes; Kyle wasn't supposed to die. That was her destiny, not his. It was impossible, and Becky was waiting expectantly for when he would spring to his feet and enter the battle with renewed vigor, perfectly fine. The moment she realized he wasn't getting back up and the instant her mind processed the enormity of being shot were instantaneous. Without realizing it, Becky was running to him, crying out his name, gifted with super speed and yet running slower than she ever had in her life, her blood freezing to ice in her veins. As she fell to her knees, her vision became blurry, and it took several seconds for Becky to understand she was crying. Jace was standing off to the side, obscured in the shadows of the back alley, staring down at his gun in horror, unbelieving he had taken someone's life. The Justice League, the gang, Jace, the Fair City high school, and even Tobey were all standing mindlessly at Becky crying besides Kyle.

Becky wanted to scream, but her mouth seemed to be frozen shut along with the rest of her body. Convulsing violently, her arm finally found her way to his paw, which she squeezed fiercely, determined to never let go. Kyle was writhing on the asphalt, his piercing green eyes wide and crazy with panic. Finally, he focused on Becky, glowing softly with the aura of the Light of Hope. His spasms became more relaxed, that terrified energy transferring to Becky, who was trembling with… well, she didn't exactly know. In a way, it felt as if she were the one dying. Her heart was being compressed by an invisible force, her lungs flattening until every second was a struggle for breath. And Becky was determined to breathe, thinking that if she could keep her heart beating, Kyle's could too.

Of course, she was wrong.

Another thing about movies: whenever a character died, he or she always seemed to pass beyond the accursed gate with the whisper of a moment, the final wisp of hope being torn to shreds with the legendary light dying in the deceased's eyes. Real life was nothing like that. Dying was a gradual process, with each progression slowly torturing the loved one until the deceased was dying several deaths, each more painful than the last. First went hearing, then came a slowing heartbeat and breathing rate, followed by the chilled blood, so cold that in drove itself into the pores of Becky's skin like daggers of ice. Finally, there came the moment where the heartbeat gave one last glug until sputtering into a wasteland and the unique, hidden little spark dwelling behind Kyle's eyes dissolved into wisps of smoke, leaving nothing, like a window closing its shutters.

Suddenly, all the cords holding Becky to the world were shattered, leaving her floating in a horribly lonely abyss. It was at this moment when she realized Kyle had not merely been a crutch to support herself after being torn apart from Tobey. She truly had loved him and still did, even across the sea of death. Scoops, Andrew, Kyle, and Tobey; she had loved them all. How was it possible to surrender her heart to so many people? More importantly, how could Becky truly love someone if every time she loved someone, she felt as though she were betraying another?

Somehow, while Becky had been lost in her grief, the police had arrived on the scene, apprehended the gang, leaving Alyssa, Marcus, and Clarissa kneeling at her side, their faces glazed with the selfsame mask of sorrow. Becky couldn't move, for her body was as fragile as glass, and her blood had been turned to ice, with the slightest movement threatening to shatter her. Head in Marcus's lap, her numb lips formed the silent shapes of words she would never say, promises she could never keep, and declarations of love Kyle would never hear.

Looking up, Becky dimly registered the fact that the stunned crowd of pedestrians was now shuffling into the museum, the movement nothing more than a meaningless blur in her mind. Perhaps, if she were more alert, she might have noticed the mystified boy genius staring at her as if he was a blind man first seeing the sun.

* * *

Becky kicked a stray pebble on the sidewalk as she made her way back home from her 6-hour walk of contemplative silence. Normally, whenever she was experiencing sadness, she longed for company to distract her from her anguish. And yet somehow, this was different, meaningful, and all the more beautiful because of it. Kyle dying was the final act of his life that had impacted Becky, and a part of her wanted to coddle and nurture the pain to serve as an everlasting testament to him.

Oh, how she hated love. Her life had been perfectly fine when the word was little more than a squeal of fear from cooties, rather than a seductive monster in a thousand forms, always ready to bit just when she was entranced. Love was a persistent addiction, aggressive and eternal, and to live without it would be to take away the very core of her 'human' nature. But if she had one wish in the world, it would be to take love away, even for the remaining few days of her life, for the price of love was just too high. To pay the price of love was to surrender everything you were, to bind yourself in chains yet still be the center of your captor's universe. And it was price Becky had to stop.

When Becky reached the dilapidated apartment, it had been thrown into a frenzy: Marcus and Clary were dashing from room to room, hastily packing boxes, always glancing worriedly out the window. Alyssa, on the other hand, was perfectly tranquil, a faint smile of satisfaction on her perfect cherub face, the image of an angel obscured by the wicked glint of baleful amusement in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Becky asked Alyssa apprehensively.

The daughter of the third Wise Lady instantly wore a mask of thinly-disguised blasé. "We've been found out," she replied in a monotone, barely concealing her amusement. "We were tracked here. The police are coming for us, the 'vigilantes.' We're going to leave."

Becky nodded her head, glad it was nothing too serious. Even though the Justice League did leaps and bounds to keep New York City's crime rate low, they were still considered a group of mutant freaks stealing police jobs, earning a fair deal of anonymous hate and ridicule.

"Okay, then where are we going?"

At this, Alyssa began to laugh for the first time in her life, as if the cosmos had just told her the funniest joke imaginable.

Which, of course, they just did.

"Fair City."

* * *

**Yes, I'm still going to tease you with this. Sorry!**

**Thank goodness I finally resolved that entire situation with Tobey and his mother.**

**Chapter 5 is coming on Monday!**

**Love to all,**

**Bella**


	7. Intertwined Souls

**Happy Halloween! Or All Hallow's Eve... or Samhain... or simply 'that awesome day when you can walk up to a random stranger's house and get candy instead of a door in your face'. I myself am dressing up as my made-up Winx Club character, Sirena, Princess of the Infinite Ocean and Fairy of the Coral Reefs. Don't ask. Let me know what you'll be in the reviews!**

**Songs:  
"Can't Fight This Feeling (We Should Be Lovers)" by Sophie Ellis-Bextor and "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together By Taylor Swift" (Pretty contradictory, aren't they?)**

**Tobey and Becky finally meet!**

* * *

"The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected."

– Nicolas Sparks

* * *

Becky nervously fidgeted with her clothes and hair as she waited for Tobey in her bedroom. Staring into the full-length mirror in the corner, she could hardly recognize herself without her disguise, but she couldn't bear for Tobey to see her like that, a stranger trying to hide the truth. And after everything Becky had put him through for the past two years, Tobey deserved the truth, no matter what she would owe to Heaven or Hell.

One thing was for sure, though: Becky was done playing by destiny's rules. Despite her Lexiconian heritage, she was born with free will. She had saved the world before, and she could do it again. And if the world wanted to tear away the one person who gave her life, then it didn't deserve to be saved.

No sooner had Becky stiffened her resolve than Tobey entered the room, causing her heart to race into overdrive. The rush of blood filled her body with jolts of electricity and pleasure singing through her body. Never before had Becky felt more alive. She wanted nothing more than to submit to the almost overwhelming desire to melt into his arms until the world fell away into blissful oblivion.

Then, the almost unbearable searing heat of passion turned to ice as she lifted her gaze to stare into Tobey's eyes. His eyes were pools of freezing hostility, a thin sheet of ice barring his happiness at seeing Becky once again from reaching the surface.

Becky opened her mouth to speak, but Tobey beat her to the punch.

"No. Don't move. Don't speak. Don't say you're sorry. It won't change anything."

The words were like an icicle driving into her heart, but Becky knew she deserved it. "Tobey, I'm sorry for hurting you."

"No, no you're not. You would do it all over again in a heartbeat, given the choice."

"But I never wanted to hurt you!" Becky cried. "Before that final battle, the Wise Ladies appeared to me and told me Planet Lexicon would be completely obliterated if I ever saw you again. I was only trying to protect you and the world by trying to prevent our destiny."

"Oh yeah? And how is that supposed to make me feel, Becky? Do you think that can possibly make up for everything you've done? For two years, I thought you were dead! Did destiny ever tell you how much that would hurt? Did destiny ever tell you that I would carry a photo of you in my pocket, that I would search people on the subway station, hoping to catch a glimpse of your face, that I would reduce myself to listening to old phone messages just to hear your voice, that I would wake up screaming each and every night of my life, seeing you die in my arms?"

"No," Becky whispered in shame, refusing to let the tears fall. "It didn't tell me that. But please, try to understand that I only left because I wanted to save the world. The price of our love was – is – too high."

"I hate you, Becky," stated Tobey bluntly. "I've never hated anyone, even myself, as much as I hate you, but I still love you. Despite everything, I still want to run into your arms and kiss you until I die. It's sadistic and sickening, but it's true. And if I had to choose between the world and you, I'd choose you in a heartbeat, Becky. I would let the entire universe explode if it meant keeping you for all eternity, because that's the kind of person I am. I would be willing to kill trillions of innocent people if I could just get you back, because I'll never be a hero. Is that the kind of person you want to love?"

"Yes, just like you love a selfish liar like me. And I need to put the world first, not because I actually care for them, but because I already know how it would break me, break us. Can you imagine me looking into your eyes and always seeing the blood of those I killed? I could never bear to love you like that, and we would be left with nothing."

"Then why are you here now?" demanded Tobey. "According to you, this very conversation is destroying Planet Lexicon and the Andromenia Galaxy by default. How is that even possible, Becky?"

"I don't know. All I know is that our love will be the death of the universe as we know it. The only way to prevent the apocalypse is to never see you again. The only reason I'm here because since we already broke the rules, one more time can't hurt."

"Oh yes it can, Becky, and I know you're still keeping something from me. If I'm going to Hell for this, I want the whole truth, not just little pieces and fragments meant to protect me. You and I both know firsthand how your so-called protection tends to backfire. If you're going to cut out my heart, at least do it thoroughly. You owe me that."

Becky knew she did. Steeling her resolve, she let the words stream out of her mouth in a blur, wincing at the sour taste they left on her tongue.

"Andrew is my soulmate, and Adelina is yours."

Silence. A bitterly cold silence wafted around the star-crossed lovers, bleaching the life and light out of the world. Finally, Tobey spoke, his words slicked with ice.

"Those Wise Ladies are awful matchmakers."

"Tobey, I–"

"Why?" Tobey shouted desperately, more to the universe than to Becky. "Is this supposed to be funny? Can't you just watch some low-humor sitcom for kicks instead of messing with people's lives? What did I do that was so horrible that destiny felt the need to take my heart and destroy it? But more importantly, _why do I love Becky?_" Now directing his words at Becky, he continued. "I don't care about any of that. I love you, Becky, no matter what destiny says, and I'll march to the gates of Hell if it means rectifying this cosmic joke."

"Stop it!" screamed Becky, backing away, unable to bear his declaration of love. "Why can't you hate me? Please, Tobey, scream at me, punch at me, walk away from me and never look back, do something that tells me you don't love me anymore. _I can't let you love me._"

"Why not?"

"Because… because I'm going to die in 6 days."

Tobey's crystal blue eyes grew wide, shimmering with alarm and disbelief. "W-What?"

"How did you think I came back to life?" asked Becky, emotion choking her words and making them hoarse in her throat, like swallowing jagged splinters of glass. "The Light of Hope reproduced a genetic carbon-copy of my body, but it only lasts for two years. My body is going to give out in less than a week."

"T-Then we'll find a way to save you, just like we always have," declared Tobey with a naïve hope. "The Light of Hope can reconstruct another duplicate when you…" He couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"I specifically asked the Light of Hope to never resurrect me. I'll never be at peace if I continue living like this."

"Please don't!" cried Tobey, pleading for the first time in his life. "I can't lose you again, Becky, because I… I love you, I really do!"

"No you don't! You only think you do!" screamed Becky. "You loved Becky Botsford, but I'm not her! The Light of Hope was able to replicate everything about her except for one thing: her soul. I don't have a soul, Tobey. I can feel this emptiness rattling around inside me, and every time, it reminds me that no matter what I feel, I'm not a person. I'm sorry, but you have to accept the fact that Becky Botsford died in your arms two years ago, leaving me, a hollow copy, in her place. Nothing you can do will bring her back."

"That's a lie! I know you, Becky. The Becky I know would never surrender that easily. She would continue to fight–"

"For what?" Becky cried. "The first two years since we first met, I despised you in every possible way. For four years after that, you were possessed by the Shadow Phoenix. For the past two years, we've both been in love with someone else. The only actual love we ever shared was during that week on Lexicon. Just face it, Tobey! For all our lives, we've been fighting for something that doesn't exist! The only reason you want me now is because I'm something you can never have. You feel like you're missing something, something I have that you need. Did it ever cross your mind that you could be wrong? Maybe destiny isn't something to struggle against. Maybe we're not star-crossed lovers."

"But that doesn't change the fact we'll never love anyone else," Tobey said quietly.

"No," Becky conceded with a sigh. "It doesn't change anything."

"So what do we do now?"

What should they do? Since Becky already knew she was destined to die, she wanted to ensure that Tobey experience the least heartbreak. But was that even possible? Becky had messed up too many times for anything to be easily fixed.

"We stop," declared Becky decidedly, refusing to let any sort of weakness leak into her voice. She had to be strong in order to hold both of them together. "We act like we don't care anymore. We become strictly friends. No romance, because it will only hurt us all the more. For your sake, we try to find a way to save me from death and go from there. Agreed?"

Tobey nodded in silence, not letting a single tear drip onto the newly polished floorboards. Over the years, he had learned to never cry. "But if you die, I'll die too. The second your heart stops, I'll shoot myself in the heart without a moment's hesitation. You can't make me go through that pain again."

Becky nodded silently, knowing he was right. Extending her hand in a shake, she said, "It's for the best."

The moment her hand slid into his like a puzzle piece, it was like the power of the universe had fused them together, entwining their souls in a permanent binding so that one could simply not exist without the other. Every molecule in Becky's body yearned to melt into Tobey's, to seamlessly meld into him and become one entity, a perfect paradise. Her blood was scalding with desire to end her suffering and surrender herself to the boundless peace of Tobey's love. Raising her eyes, Becky could see her selfsame passion reflected in Tobey's yearning gaze. It was the ultimate torment to have Heaven in her grasp and still be trapped in Hell.

It took all of Becky's willpower to unclench her fingers from Tobey's, sending reality colliding into the love-struck teenagers with sickening force. With a nod, Becky turned away, preparing to leap from the window and once more disappear into ambiguity.

"Becky!" cried Tobey desperately. Turning around, Becky saw that he needed to say something, but he couldn't find the right words. "It's… it's for the best," he murmured. "It's what the world needs."

As the two went their separate ways, Becky could just barely hear him say, "But not what we need."

* * *

Despite their feelings, both Tobey and Becky were able to uphold their ends of their agreement. As long as neither looked directly into the other's eyes, they were able to work quite efficiently. It felt like there was an invisible sheet of ice coating them from head to toe, preventing their blood from ever burning with passion again. But Becky was fine with that: she just wanted her blood to continue flowing by the end of the week.

From sunup to sundown, the two worked effortlessly to find a cure to prolong Becky's life, spending hours upon hours researching in the extensive Lexiconian library in Becky's spaceship. Of course, when Tobey lost his immortality, he also lost the ability to read and interpret Lexiconian; therefore, Becky read aloud from the tomes while Tobey diligently took notes on anything relevant. Still, the days wore on, and with only two days to Becky's death, neither had been able to find anything. Desperate for answers, they eventually resorted to researching Zatanna, the name Alyssa had repeated at the end of her prophecy. Even in the light of its apparent meaninglessness, Becky couldn't shake the persistent feeling that she knew who Zatanna was. At the same time, Becky also knew she would never find the answer in a book; rather, the person was more like an irreplaceable part of who she was, if only she could lift the murky veil clouding her mind and remember once more.

As they worked, Becky couldn't help but glance uneasily at the knife, glinting menacingly despite the comforting daylight, on the side table just inches from Tobey's pulsing veins, knowing the weapon would most likely end his life.

In a morbid sense of humor, there was a definite feeling of anticipation and excitement hovering in the library, as if the two teenagers couldn't wait to die. And maybe they were. Life had riddled them both with such unbearable misfortune that maybe subconsciously they longed for the numbing silence of the blade slicing through their skin like shredding paper, obliterating everything. No one felt pain upon becoming nothing. An eternal silence couldn't torture a person to the point of insanity. An empty void couldn't break your heart.

Despite their determination to find a cure, Becky and Tobey couldn't resist taking a break for an hour or two to spend a few precious moments of their remaining lives with Scoops and Violet. While Becky had explained everything about her miraculous return from the dead, she effortlessly edited out the fact about her ominous expiration date, which was drawing ever closer to fruition. Sometimes when she was laying in bed in the hovering state between dreaming and consciousness, Becky thought she could hear the beating of her heart tick away the final days of her tormented life for the second time. This just wanted Becky to spend time with her loved ones all the more, to replace the two years she had lost before she lost everything and everyone for good.

Thursday was a perfect example of this. In celebration of graduating high school, Becky met up with Tobey, Scoops, Violet, Clarissa, Marcus, Alyssa, and Adelina in parking lot of the ice cream parlor. Amazingly, this odd gathering did not prove to be uncomfortable in the least, and so it was with a relaxed manner that everyone happily licked the ice cream while lounging on Becky's brand-new, all parent-paid, bright red Ferrari. (Coming back from the dead did have its benefits.)

"So, you all remember how I told you about Victoria Best and her family transferring to England about three months ago, right?" asked Scoops jovially, sticky drops of strawberry ice cream methodically dripping into his lap.

"Yeah, and how they had to fly all the way back because they forgot their poodle?" said Becky cheerfully.

"Yup, but that's not my point," said Scoops, delighted to be able to share the latest bit of gossip. He could be such a girl sometimes! "Well, you're never going to believe this, but Emily told me that since Victoria's gone, Hunter hooked up with Eileen!"

Becky gasped.

"I know!" shouted Scoops energetically, wiping up the melted ice cream streaming from his right hand. "It's crazy!"

Violet gasped.

"You too?" asked Scoops, clearly confused. "I already told you this!"

"Becky!" screamed Tobey in alarm.

Finally, Scoops looked up from his strawberry-splattered napkin to see what exactly was going on. Everyone had their eyes trained on Becky, bulging with horror. Becky was contorting violently on the roof of her car, crying and screaming from pain. Her screams escalated higher and higher until every human being in the vicinity could feel their eardrums streaming with blood. Suddenly, Becky's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell unconscious. She didn't even have the strength to stop herself as she toppled off the Ferrari roof, directly into the path of an oncoming car.

* * *

**I'm sure you were all a little irked by the TobeyxBecky scene. All I can say is, "Haha!"**

**As for the car part, I couldn't resist. It's just too funny.**

**I'll most likely have to update on Monday, not Friday, due to Halloween taking a whole afternoon's worth of work. (Not that I'm complaining. :D)**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Love to all,**

**Bella**


	8. What The World Needs

**Happy Halloween! Or All Hallow's Eve... or Samhain... or simply 'that awesome day when you can walk up to a random stranger's house and get candy instead of a door in your face'. I myself am dressing up as my made-up Winx Club character, Sirena, Princess of the Infinite Ocean and Fairy of the Coral Reefs. Don't ask. Let me know what you'll be in the reviews!**

**Songs:  
"Can't Fight This Feeling (We Should Be Lovers)" by Sophie Ellis-Bextor and "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together By Taylor Swift" (Pretty contradictory, aren't they?)**

**Tobey and Becky finally meet!**

* * *

Becky nervously fidgeted with her clothes and hair as she waited for Tobey in her bedroom. Staring into the full-length mirror in the corner, she could hardly recognize herself without her disguise, but she couldn't bear for Tobey to see her like that, a stranger trying to hide the truth. And after everything Becky had put him through for the past two years, Tobey deserved the truth, no matter what she would owe to Heaven or Hell.

One thing was for sure, though: Becky was done playing by destiny's rules. Despite her Lexiconian heritage, she was born with free will. She had saved the world before, and she could do it again. And if the world wanted to tear away the one person who gave her life, then it didn't deserve to be saved.

No sooner had Becky stiffened her resolve than Tobey entered the room, causing her heart to race into overdrive. The rush of blood filled her body with jolts of electricity and pleasure singing through her body. Never before had Becky felt more alive. She wanted nothing more than to submit to the almost overwhelming desire to melt into his arms until the world fell away into blissful oblivion.

Then, the almost unbearable searing heat of passion turned to ice as she lifted her gaze to stare into Tobey's eyes. His eyes were pools of freezing hostility, a thin sheet of ice barring his happiness at seeing Becky once again from reaching the surface.

Becky opened her mouth to speak, but Tobey beat her to the punch.

"No. Don't move. Don't speak. Don't say you're sorry. It won't change anything."

The words were like an icicle driving into her heart, but Becky knew she deserved it. "Tobey, I'm sorry for hurting you."

"No, no you're not. You would do it all over again in a heartbeat, given the choice."

"But I never wanted to hurt you!" Becky cried. "Before that final battle, the Wise Ladies appeared to me and told me Planet Lexicon would be completely obliterated if I ever saw you again. I was only trying to protect you and the world by trying to prevent our destiny."

"Oh yeah? And how is that supposed to make me feel, Becky? Do you think that can possibly make up for everything you've done? For two years, I thought you were dead! Did destiny ever tell you how much that would hurt? Did destiny ever tell you that I would carry a photo of you in my pocket, that I would search people on the subway station, hoping to catch a glimpse of your face, that I would reduce myself to listening to old phone messages just to hear your voice, that I would wake up screaming each and every night of my life, seeing you die in my arms?"

"No," Becky whispered in shame, refusing to let the tears fall. "It didn't tell me that. But please, try to understand that I only left because I wanted to save the world. The price of our love was – is – too high."

"I hate you, Becky," stated Tobey bluntly. "I've never hated anyone, even myself, as much as I hate you, but I still love you. Despite everything, I still want to run into your arms and kiss you until I die. It's sadistic and sickening, but it's true. And if I had to choose between the world and you, I'd choose you in a heartbeat, Becky. I would let the entire universe explode if it meant keeping you for all eternity, because that's the kind of person I am. I would be willing to kill trillions of innocent people if I could just get you back, because I'll never be a hero. Is that the kind of person you want to love?"

"Yes, just like you love a selfish liar like me. And I need to put the world first, not because I actually care for them, but because I already know how it would break me, break us. Can you imagine me looking into your eyes and always seeing the blood of those I killed? I could never bear to love you like that, and we would be left with nothing."

"Then why are you here now?" demanded Tobey. "According to you, this very conversation is destroying Planet Lexicon and the Andromenia Galaxy by default. How is that even possible, Becky?"

"I don't know. All I know is that our love will be the death of the universe as we know it. The only way to prevent the apocalypse is to never see you again. The only reason I'm here because since we already broke the rules, one more time can't hurt."

"Oh yes it can, Becky, and I know you're still keeping something from me. If I'm going to Hell for this, I want the whole truth, not just little pieces and fragments meant to protect me. You and I both know firsthand how your so-called protection tends to backfire. If you're going to cut out my heart, at least do it thoroughly. You owe me that."

Becky knew she did. Steeling her resolve, she let the words stream out of her mouth in a blur, wincing at the sour taste they left on her tongue.

"Andrew is my soulmate, and Adelina is yours."

Silence. A bitterly cold silence wafted around the star-crossed lovers, bleaching the life and light out of the world. Finally, Tobey spoke, his words slicked with ice.

"Those Wise Ladies are awful matchmakers."

"Tobey, I–"

"Why?" Tobey shouted desperately, more to the universe than to Becky. "Is this supposed to be funny? Can't you just watch some low-humor sitcom for kicks instead of messing with people's lives? What did I do that was so horrible that destiny felt the need to take my heart and destroy it? But more importantly, _why do I love Becky?_" Now directing his words at Becky, he continued. "I don't care about any of that. I love you, Becky, no matter what destiny says, and I'll march to the gates of Hell if it means rectifying this cosmic joke."

"Stop it!" screamed Becky, backing away, unable to bear his declaration of love. "Why can't you hate me? Please, Tobey, scream at me, punch at me, walk away from me and never look back, do something that tells me you don't love me anymore. _I can't let you love me._"

"Why not?"

"Because… because I'm going to die in 6 days."

Tobey's crystal blue eyes grew wide, shimmering with alarm and disbelief. "W-What?"

"How did you think I came back to life?" asked Becky, emotion choking her words and making them hoarse in her throat, like swallowing jagged splinters of glass. "The Light of Hope reproduced a genetic carbon-copy of my body, but it only lasts for two years. My body is going to give out in less than a week."

"T-Then we'll find a way to save you, just like we always have," declared Tobey with a naïve hope. "The Light of Hope can reconstruct another duplicate when you…" He couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"I specifically asked the Light of Hope to never resurrect me. I'll never be at peace if I continue living like this."

"Please don't!" cried Tobey, pleading for the first time in his life. "I can't lose you again, Becky, because I… I love you, I really do!"

"No you don't! You only think you do!" screamed Becky. "You loved Becky Botsford, but I'm not her! The Light of Hope was able to replicate everything about her except for one thing: her soul. I don't have a soul, Tobey. I can feel this emptiness rattling around inside me, and every time, it reminds me that no matter what I feel, I'm not a person. I'm sorry, but you have to accept the fact that Becky Botsford died in your arms two years ago, leaving me, a hollow copy, in her place. Nothing you can do will bring her back."

"That's a lie! I know you, Becky. The Becky I know would never surrender that easily. She would continue to fight–"

"For what?" Becky cried. "The first two years since we first met, I despised you in every possible way. For four years after that, you were possessed by the Shadow Phoenix. For the past two years, we've both been in love with someone else. The only actual love we ever shared was during that week on Lexicon. Just face it, Tobey! For all our lives, we've been fighting for something that doesn't exist! The only reason you want me now is because I'm something you can never have. You feel like you're missing something, something I have that you need. Did it ever cross your mind that you could be wrong? Maybe destiny isn't something to struggle against. Maybe we're not star-crossed lovers."

"But that doesn't change the fact we'll never love anyone else," Tobey said quietly.

"No," Becky conceded with a sigh. "It doesn't change anything."

"So what do we do now?"

What should they do? Since Becky already knew she was destined to die, she wanted to ensure that Tobey experience the least heartbreak. But was that even possible? Becky had messed up too many times for anything to be easily fixed.

"We stop," declared Becky decidedly, refusing to let any sort of weakness leak into her voice. She had to be strong in order to hold both of them together. "We act like we don't care anymore. We become strictly friends. No romance, because it will only hurt us all the more. For your sake, we try to find a way to save me from death and go from there. Agreed?"

Tobey nodded in silence, not letting a single tear drip onto the newly polished floorboards. Over the years, he had learned to never cry. "But if you die, I'll die too. The second your heart stops, I'll shoot myself in the heart without a moment's hesitation. You can't make me go through that pain again."

Becky nodded silently, knowing he was right. Extending her hand in a shake, she said, "It's for the best."

The moment her hand slid into his like a puzzle piece, it was like the power of the universe had fused them together, entwining their souls in a permanent binding so that one could simply not exist without the other. Every molecule in Becky's body yearned to melt into Tobey's, to seamlessly meld into him and become one entity, a perfect paradise. Her blood was scalding with desire to end her suffering and surrender herself to the boundless peace of Tobey's love. Raising her eyes, Becky could see her selfsame passion reflected in Tobey's yearning gaze. It was the ultimate torment to have Heaven in her grasp and still be trapped in Hell.

It took all of Becky's willpower to unclench her fingers from Tobey's, sending reality colliding into the love-struck teenagers with sickening force. With a nod, Becky turned away, preparing to leap from the window and once more disappear into ambiguity.

"Becky!" cried Tobey desperately. Turning around, Becky saw that he needed to say something, but he couldn't find the right words. "It's… it's for the best," he murmured. "It's what the world needs."

As the two went their separate ways, Becky could just barely hear him say, "But not what we need."

* * *

Despite their feelings, both Tobey and Becky were able to uphold their ends of their agreement. As long as neither looked directly into the other's eyes, they were able to work quite efficiently. It felt like there was an invisible sheet of ice coating them from head to toe, preventing their blood from ever burning with passion again. But Becky was fine with that: she just wanted her blood to continue flowing by the end of the week.

From sunup to sundown, the two worked effortlessly to find a cure to prolong Becky's life, spending hours upon hours researching in the extensive Lexiconian library in Becky's spaceship. Of course, when Tobey lost his immortality, he also lost the ability to read and interpret Lexiconian; therefore, Becky read aloud from the tomes while Tobey diligently took notes on anything relevant. Still, the days wore on, and with only two days to Becky's death, neither had been able to find anything. Desperate for answers, they eventually resorted to researching Zatanna, the name Alyssa had repeated at the end of her prophecy. Even in the light of its apparent meaninglessness, Becky couldn't shake the persistent feeling that she knew who Zatanna was. At the same time, Becky also knew she would never find the answer in a book; rather, the person was more like an irreplaceable part of who she was, if only she could lift the murky veil clouding her mind and remember once more.

As they worked, Becky couldn't help but glance uneasily at the knife, glinting menacingly despite the comforting daylight, on the side table just inches from Tobey's pulsing veins, knowing the weapon would most likely end his life.

In a morbid sense of humor, there was a definite feeling of anticipation and excitement hovering in the library, as if the two teenagers couldn't wait to die. And maybe they were. Life had riddled them both with such unbearable misfortune that maybe subconsciously they longed for the numbing silence of the blade slicing through their skin like shredding paper, obliterating everything. No one felt pain upon becoming nothing. An eternal silence couldn't torture a person to the point of insanity. An empty void couldn't break your heart.

Despite their determination to find a cure, Becky and Tobey couldn't resist taking a break for an hour or two to spend a few precious moments of their remaining lives with Scoops and Violet. While Becky had explained everything about her miraculous return from the dead, she effortlessly edited out the fact about her ominous expiration date, which was drawing ever closer to fruition. Sometimes when she was laying in bed in the hovering state between dreaming and consciousness, Becky thought she could hear the beating of her heart tick away the final days of her tormented life for the second time. This just wanted Becky to spend time with her loved ones all the more, to replace the two years she had lost before she lost everything and everyone for good.

Thursday was a perfect example of this. In celebration of graduating high school, Becky met up with Tobey, Scoops, Violet, Clarissa, Marcus, Alyssa, and Adelina in parking lot of the ice cream parlor. Amazingly, this odd gathering did not prove to be uncomfortable in the least, and so it was with a relaxed manner that everyone happily licked the ice cream while lounging on Becky's brand-new, all parent-paid, bright red Ferrari. (Coming back from the dead did have its benefits.)

"So, you all remember how I told you about Victoria Best and her family transferring to England about three months ago, right?" asked Scoops jovially, sticky drops of strawberry ice cream methodically dripping into his lap.

"Yeah, and how they had to fly all the way back because they forgot their poodle?" said Becky cheerfully.

"Yup, but that's not my point," said Scoops, delighted to be able to share the latest bit of gossip. He could be such a girl sometimes! "Well, you're never going to believe this, but Emily told me that since Victoria's gone, Hunter hooked up with Eileen!"

Becky gasped.

"I know!" shouted Scoops energetically, wiping up the melted ice cream streaming from his right hand. "It's crazy!"

Violet gasped.

"You too?" asked Scoops, clearly confused. "I already told you this!"

"Becky!" screamed Tobey in alarm.

Finally, Scoops looked up from his strawberry-splattered napkin to see what exactly was going on. Everyone had their eyes trained on Becky, bulging with horror. Becky was contorting violently on the roof of her car, crying and screaming from pain. Her screams escalated higher and higher until every human being in the vicinity could feel their eardrums streaming with blood. Suddenly, Becky's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell unconscious. She didn't even have the strength to stop herself as she toppled off the Ferrari roof, directly into the path of an oncoming car.

* * *

**I'm sure you were all a little irked by the TobeyxBecky scene. All I can say is, "Haha!"**

**As for the car part, I couldn't resist. It's just too funny.**

**I'll most likely have to update on Monday, not Friday, due to Halloween taking a whole afternoon's worth of work. (Not that I'm complaining. :D)**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Love to all,**

**Bella**


	9. Rising of the Sun

**Hola! Happy Monday! Well... not so much. Ugh, my brain says it's 5:30, the clock says 4:30, but it feels like 3:30. Gah!**

**Anyway, in this chapter, you finally find out who Zatanna is!**

* * *

Beautiful music swelled from the vast black void Becky was hopelessly caught in. She could sense consciousness just above her, like a blanket coating the darkness, but the lure of the music kept drawing her down, further and further until time and space where meaningless, the only item in her reality being the gentle, lilting melody. Suddenly, its desiccant notes were jarred with a flash of searing hot pain, flooding Becky's every being, only to be replaced by the numbness of the void. On and off it went, the colors rapidly alternating from a serene black to the bloodiest crimson. Suspended in her dream-reality, Becky could do nothing, not even scream from the pain, frozen for all eternity. The agonizing crimson began to leak through the void like blood, pooling together into a pulsating ball of red gleaming ominously in the brackish gloom. Then, the music was back, only its notes were screeching and sinister, as if they were played backwards and tainted with a dark, deadly power. The music began to wrap around Becky like tendrils, reeling her into the burning red sun. Becky couldn't cry, scream, or even breathe in the bloody globe, unbearable heat searing her skin. The poison leaked into her blood, torturing her from the inside out until her world was one of interminable suffering.

Then, from down below, a pinprick of light appeared, constantly growing in strength until it was exactly the size of the crimson globe, shining with an awe-inspiring radiance. Becky struggled desperately to reach the light, but the fiery blaze of her prison kept her captive. Then, like a piece of abandoned driftwood rising to the surface of water, Becky could feel herself being carried away to the surface of consciousness, farther and farther away from her salvation. Becky pounded her fists desperately against the fire, her skin sizzling with agonizing burns in the process, but her attempts were futile. Just before Becky broke the surface of her dream, the bright white star branded a single word into her mind.

_Zatanna._

"Becky?" asked a far away voice. "Becky!"

Becky's eyes jolted open with alarm, her startled eyes roving around her surroundings incessantly until her panicked brain finally registered that she was safe in her room with her clearly worried companions.

"Becky?" asked Violet tentatively. "Are you alright?"

Becky nodded cautiously. In fact, she felt perfect, albeit a bit weak; but there was no pain, her body in pristine condition despite the car crash.

"What happened to me?"

"Well, nothing much besides you screaming like the Grim Reaper had shown up on your door and you getting run over by a five-ton truck without a scratch," replied Scoops sarcastically. Marcus glared at the ex-reporter with great resentment, his expression revealing a burning desire to give Scoops a nice hard kick.

"Becky… why did you faint like that?" asked Tobey concernedly from Becky's bedside. "Was there Lexonite or something?"

The Lexiconian shook her head. "No, it wasn't Lexonite," she said firmly, with a tiny shudder at the mention of her dreaded weakness. "Lexonite takes away my superpowers, but only my super strength could have saved me from being roadkill. But… I feel like something deep inside of me is slowly being drained, rotting away inside my body."

"So do you know what happened to you?" demanded Clarissa impatiently.

"No, I don't," muttered Becky shame-facedly. Then, affronted by her friends' wary gazes, she added, "It's probably nothing," Becky said nonchalantly. "Maybe I was feeling a bit light-headed or something. It's nothing to worry about."

"Becky," inserted Marcus sternly. "Don't try to downplay anything. That was the third time you've fainted this week."

Tobey gazed at his ex-girlfriend with a scrutinizing calculation before hastily pulling out a handful of clothes from Becky's closet.

"Woah, woah, woah, just what do you think you're doing, Tobey?" demanded Becky as she watched in horror as her ex demolish her bedroom into a meaningless jumble of apparel.

"I'm sorry, Becky," said Tobey sincerely, his voice like honey melting into Becky's heart, eradicating any resentment she might've had over her favorite pair of jeans being tossed carelessly into a wrinkled mess. "But if this has been happening regularly, then there's only one place we can go to see what's wrong with you."

Becky winced in mock pain from his words, knowing where he was going with this. Well, it looked like she would be breaking all the rules now.

_Shoot._

"Come on, Becky. We're going to Planet Lexicon."

* * *

"Is this the spaceship version of a convertible?" asked Marcus as he viewed the sleek, streamlined, shiny gold spaceship for the first time, his face lighting up with a bubbling excitement with his first contact with alien technology. Despite the three-hour trek through the woods just outside Fair City, Marcus was brimming with dizzying energy, and Becky knew he yearned for nothing more than to tinker around with the interior machinery, to lose himself into his version of paradise.

Adelina smiled shyly but with a hint of pride from his assumed compliment. "Yes, I suppose it is," the alien replied genially, and without further ado, she allowed Marcus to take the shotgun seat, avidly explaining the refined workings of her spaceship.

Because it was not used for Lexicon Air Force purposes, only for personal use, Adelina's spaceship was efficient in size, seating only about eight people and was modeled in part like the average Earth car. Violet and Scoops took the first pair of seats, and Clarissa and Alyssa occupied the second, leaving Tobey and Becky sitting rather awkwardly in the final row, both blushing profoundly.

With a sweet, maternal gesture, Adelina allowed Marcus to start up the spaceship's jet propulsion (under her careful supervision), sending the aircraft launching into space like a bullet, cutting like a blade through Earth's atmosphere and into the marvelous galaxies beyond.

As Becky glanced out the window at the now marble-sized Planet Earth, she could almost imagine her all her problematic burdens were fading away along with it, when in fact, they were just beginning.

Lexicon security was an utter disaster for anyone coming back from the dead. The guards scoffed at Becky's claim that she was the dead ex-princess Alexandria Theia, remarking she was a rambling lunatic. It was only with Adelina's finesse and prestigious standing with Queen Islanzadi, coupled with an outrageous amount of bribery that the group was able to gain access into Lexicon's palace.

As Becky traversed the halls of grandeur with her friends, she couldn't help feeling disconnected from the place and from her memories, as if she were watching everything from the outside and yet never fully experiencing the memories of the palace which made her who she was. Becky took this as yet another sign that her soul was gone, left to wander freely in the clouds above. Of course, she already was aware of this, but it stung nevertheless. The reminder that Becky was by no means a Lexiconian anymore tore at her heart, all the more painful when she knew her birth mother would soon be seeing a lie, a stranger with her daughter's face. It was for this reason that Becky had been so reluctant to return to her home planet. In her mind, she had believed that if she could at least preserve the peace of mind for someone, then maybe she could make everything all right. No, that was a lie. Her distance was for a purely selfish reason. Becky didn't want to face the harsh reality of having to own up to everything she did. She wanted to attempt to preserve some of naïve denial that she should and would die, but now that was impossible.

_I should have said goodbye, _thought Becky guiltily, remembering the last time she had seen her mother before her death. Becky had turned her back on everything: her royalty, her heritage, her planet, and most of all, her mother. She had thrown it all away without a second glance, caring nothing for any of the pain she might inflict. Becky might be her daughter, but maybe that wasn't important enough for her to ever love her again.

* * *

After a very stern conversation from Adelina to the guards right outside the queen's throne room, the argument complete with vulgar language, threats, and more than a little exchange of rashans, Lexiconian currency, the jumbled group was finally given clearance to enter. As the gilded brass doors swung open, Becky wanted nothing more than to run away, away from all her problems, leaving them to the task of those mightier and wiser than her. Still, Becky knew her mother deserved better from her only daughter.

The doors swung open to reveal none other than Queen Islanzadi speaking jovially to another girl, about Becky's age, with dazzling golden hair and a sparkling azure ballgown, looking just like a princess from a fairytale. But Becky paid no attention to the stunningly pretty girl, instead focusing her attention on her mother.

At first glance, Queen Islanzadi a.k.a. Miss Power was just the same as she was two years ago. Dressed in a startling crimson gown and radiating an assertive dominance of power, she had a regal beauty about her that could not be mistaken. She looked as if the sun would fall to her knees with a simple beckon and the stars would sputter into blackness if she desired. However, looking closer, Becky noticed a certain hardness behind her eyes, the face of a warrior who had seen a million deaths and felt responsible for them all. Her once rosy face was now pallid and sickly, without even the mask of Earth makeup. There were deep, purple shadows under her haunted eyes, and her very skin seemed to cling limply to her now frail form. Underneath that hard, unbreakable exterior, Becky could see a hidden vulnerability, which had to be pushed aside in order for her to lead the planet, never coming to terms with the grief of her only child. There were shadows swirling in the depths of her eyes, a stain of sadness that no amount of time could ever really wash away. But judging by the hopeful, disbelieving look of shock on Queen Islanzadi's face, maybe resurrection could.

"Alexa?" asked Islanzadi tentatively, her sparkling crystal blue eyes locked on the daughter she'd thought she'd lost forever. Losing her royal demeanor, the queen allowed glistening silver tears to drip on her pallid cheeks. "I… I've dreamed of you a thousand times, and every time you disappear right in front of my eyes. Is it really you?"

Becky nodded, her throat too choked up for her to speak. "Yes, it is."

At this, Islanzadi dissolved into hysteria, incoherently begging for Becky's forgiveness, even though Becky felt the inverse should be occurring. With her mother collapsed and sobbing on the marble floor, she looked so vulnerable it was painful to watch, and Becky wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her and cry with her mother until the tears washed both of them away. She was just about to take a step forward when the other girl super speeded over to her, throwing her arms out wide to stop Becky from moving forward.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" demanded the girl sassily, placing her hands on her hips and giving Becky her ultimate death stare that was awfully familiar. "You're not supposed to be here! Who do you think you are, barging in upon the Queen of Lexicon?"

Becky took a step back, affronted by this girl's snotty attitude. Becky was just about to open her mouth in retaliation when she noticed something crucial, something which meant this strange girl was not quite as familiar as she thought. It meant questioning everything she had ever known, throwing her into an alternative reality where reason was imaginary, for logically this was impossible. She couldn't be here. And yet the proof was undeniable.

The girl was wearing ribbon earrings.

Becky's mind was reeling. How was it possible? "Victoria Best?" she breathed in astonishment.

Victoria sneered. "Finally figured it out, haven't you, _Becky Botsford_?" she taunted, putting an extra emphasis upon her Earth name. "Victoria Best was my old name, a lie I finally broke free from to see the light. After all this time, I finally discovered I was never Victoria Best. My real name is Princess Zatanna Theia of the Planet Lexicon."

* * *

**Haha! Vicky's her sister! Honestly, does no one see the connection? She has laser vision, just like Miss Power. It'll make more sense in chapter 8. Speaking of chapter 8, I'm changing my uploading schedule a bit. Due to an insane excess of homework (what kind of teacher wants 26 paragraphs in a week?!), I will now update on Mondays and Thursdays. Sorry, but that's how it has to be.**

**Love to all,**

**Bella**


	10. Clash of the Sisters

**Hello, me again! So, thank you guys so much for the sympathy on the homework; I knew it wasn't normal! The deal behind the 26 paragraphs is that we're supposed to write an ABC book using relevant words from our novel in Reading class. Yes, it is just as stupid as it sounds. Anyway, I am currently up to letter... P. Yup. 10 more paragraphs to go. I swear, this afternoon is going to be a living hell. But enough about me; I'll start the story already!**

* * *

_Lexiconian?_

_ Princess?_

_ Zatanna?_

_ Theia?_

"Then," Becky began slowly, her mind hopelessly scrambled. "You're my sister?"

"Well, with a sluggish brain like that, I'm pretty ashamed to say it, but yes, I am your sister," replied Victoria. "Fortunately, I'm also the crown princess, so our planet won't be at the mercy of a dolt like you."

Ignoring the well-played insult, Becky instead turned her attention to her mother. "We can address the whole explanation of how I'm not dead later," she said decidedly, too enraged by this turn of events to care about Islanzadi's feelings. "Right now, I want to know how Victoria Best is my sister and why you didn't tell me."

Trying to disguise the hurt in her eyes, Islanzadi collected herself together before speaking. "I didn't know she was alive. When you were kidnapped by the Sparx government, so was Zatanna, because they didn't know which child held the Light of Hope; all they knew was that the heiress to Lexicon's throne had the power. Two Sparx magicians were following your trajectory, so when Damien crash-landed on Earth, so did Zatanna. According to her accounts, her captors bound her powers as they waited for orders from Queen Mariam of Planet Sparx. The only Lexiconian power they couldn't suppress was her laser vision, which, throughout our planet's history, only a chosen few have been known to possess. Since you were found, but Zatanna wasn't, I presumed her to be dead. When you… when you d-died, Lexicon was desperate for an heir, lest the planet's sovereignty collapse after my death. Because Zatanna's body had never been found, a realm-wide search commenced to either pronounce her dead or bring her back to the place of her heritage. Since you were found on Earth, it seemed a logical place to start. There, we discovered Zatanna's whereabouts and killed her abductors, who, from the looks of it, were masquerading as her parents. After freeing Zatanna from their binding spell, she put out the word that she and her family were moving far away, to a place called England if I remember correctly, so as not to arouse suspicion."

When Becky's hardened, hostile gaze didn't waver, Islazandi continued, pleading with her daughter. "Please, Alexa, I never intended for this to her you. I know you must feel that Zatanna replaced you in my eyes, but that is far from the truth. You're my daughter and I love you, something that will never change. I know you must hate me, but I truly believed it was for the best. Lexicon needed an heir, so what would you have me do?"

Becky took in a cleansing breath. "I'm not blaming you, Mom. How could I possibly be angry with you when I turned my back on you? You don't know how many times I wish I could go back and do something different, say something to make you understand that I could never leave Earth, my home, my heart, behind. Still, I know the outcome would be the same. But it was just as hard to renounce Lexicon, my birthplace, a world where I don't have to hide who I am, a world where I have yet another mother who loves me. I want both Earth and Lexicon in my life, but I don't know if my heart can hold it all. But I'm willing to try if it means keeping you in my life, Mom."

Wiping away tears from her eyes, Islanzadi embraced her daughter, reassuring herself that she truly was alive. (Side note: For some reason, I hate writing hugs. I know; it's weird.)

Pulling away, Islanzadi said, "But now, I'm afraid this leaves us in quite a difficult situation."

"How?" asked Becky, confusion etched clearly on her face.

"The rules of Lexicon's royalty are quite complex, especially in the matters of heirs to the throne. While you did denounce your birthright, you did not undergo a formal ceremony where the power of Lexicon's hierarchy would have been drained from your veins, leaving you still in possession of the ability to unite Lexcion's people. Moreover, you have received more political training than Zatanna in addition to being her elder; however, this is irrelevant. On Lexicon, we do not settle this sort of matter with age; rather, a battle of strength will determine the title of crown princess."

"So basically, you're going to make them have a sword fight," said Scoops blandly.

"Yes, that is what I was implying."

The ex-reporter clapped his hands together excitedly. "Sweet! This will be hilarious!" Turning to the others, he declared. "Let's start the betting, my friends! Five dollars that Becky wins."

"Ha! No way," said Clarissa defiantly, flashing a blindingly luminous smile at Scoops, momentarily stunning him in awe. "That blonde-haried chick definitely has some fight in her. I bet 10 on her."

"Ah, but you forget that our little Starlight Girl can bind up enemies in cocoons of light with a snap of her fingers. I'll give her thirty."

"But there is Victoria's laser vision to take into account," reminded Violet humoredly, amused by her friends' antics. "Also, Becky's downright dreadful with a sword. Believe me, I've seen her practice with her tutors. Sorry, but Victoria has this duel won; 75 dollars."

"I'd bet, but I'm afraid I can't pay anyone with my head chopped off," muttered Becky in a disgruntled tone.

"According to Lexicon law, the first one who draws blood wins," replied Victoria sadly, clearly wishing she could do much more to Becky than a thin cut. "No head-chopping allowed."

"Unfortunately. To me, it seems to be the only course of action to shut you up," retorted Becky as a servant came bearing two identical swords for both sisters.

As Clarissa argued that Violet didn't have 75 dollars, Becky firmly grasped the golden-plated hilt of her sword in what she hoped was a confident manner, trying to stay calm, or at least appear so. A fierce determination flashed in Becky's eyes eradicating any trace of fear. She wanted to beat Victoria Best so badly that it hurt. Her blood was charged with battlelust, a passion she could see reflected in equal measure in Victoria's eyes. The ice in those glassy orbs pierced Becky, but she was unaffected, determined to triumph over this spoiled brat and take back her kingdom. After all, it belonged to her, right?

The moment her hand made contact with the metal, a searing light radiated from it with the brilliance of a star. When Becky pulled her hand away, she could plainly see a symbol of a star with two glided wings embedded on the hilt.

Victoria raised her eyes challengingly, turning her sword to Becky, revealing her emblem to be a sun superimposed upon a shield.

The two rival sisters took their stance on opposite ends of the throne room, both looking to kill. Islanzadi was standing off to the side, wearing a typical motherly expression of fear and anxiety, while Becky's friends were standing right next to her, squabbling over bets and rummaging through wallets for cash.

Ignoring the amazingly insensitive group, Islanzadi declared, "We shall now proceed with the Duel of the Stars, named in the belief that the celestial embassies alone shall guide the predestined heir or heiress to victory. Alexandria Lucindia and Zatanna Ezlanzada, marked with the seals of the stars and bound by the blood of Lexicon, prepare to claim what you believe is rightfully yours."

Becky and Victoria slowly proceeded forward until they were but a mere three feet apart. As she progressed, Becky noticed a cunning glint in her sister's eyes, as if Victoria were mocking her, daring to be challenged while basking in the knowledge of her destined victory. In rage, Becky gripped her sword with an intensive grip, so strong that any ordinary Earth metal would spontaneously shatter under the force. Her eyes following the razor-sharp blade, she adjusted the direction the piercing tip to the exact location of Victoria's heart.

Becky's sword seemed to respond in correlation to her feelings. She could feel the weapon begin to vibrate under her skin, each throb screaming a profound desire for blood. The once white star steadily began to change colors until it was red, as red as the blood that flowed in her veins. She wanted to move faster, but her legs did not permit it, falling in perfect rhythm with Victoria's, their footsteps the only sound in the now deadly silent room. They were in perfect synchronicity with their heartbeats and faint breaths until Becky could feel the rhythm of the universe pulsing in the air and in her veins. A heady, persistent energy shimmered in the air, sending her burning with an adrenaline like fire. Every molecule of her body was so tensed that she wanted to scream, but she knew she couldn't. Becky bit down hard upon her tongue until she could taste an iron bitterness flooding her mouth. The sword began burn, desperate for that selfsame blood to stain its pure, golden steel.

To be tainted with the crime of murder.

* * *

_Once the two sisters finally stopped and prepared for the attack, the Light of Hope began to seep through the pores of Becky's skin like a lamp lit inside her heart, turning the 18-year-old into a resplendent goddess of vengeance. Becky couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction as Victoria's confident look of assurance slipped into one of dismay. Still, she soon recovered her composure, and with a commencing signal from Queen Islanzadi, the two began to trek in an arching circle, each waiting for a weakness in defense, an opening to attack._

It was Victoria who made the first move. With a flick of her sword, she slashed at Becky's arm, which would've been a well-placed blow if it weren't for Becky sidestepping the swipe at the last second. With a loud war cry, Becky retaliated, her attack missing by inches. Laughing, Victoria struck Becky's face with the flat side of her sword, sending her sister sprawling to the ground yet not slicing her skin. Within a fraction of a second, however, Becky was on her feet again, ready to paint the world red.

* * *

Becky was pretty sure the humans present were only seeing two out-of-focus blurs, one red and one blue, streaking like bullets through the air. Of course, Adelina and Islanzadi were viewing the battle with perfect clarity. Sparks of friction erupted each time the swords clashed, illuminating Becky and Victoria's faces with the intensity of battle. As the duel wore on, Becky's muscles began to burn from exertion, screaming in protest from the slightest movement, while Victoria was hardly breaking a sweat. It was clear Victoria had much more skill in the art of swordplay than Becky, her movements swift and subtle and fluid, as evasive as water. Meanwhile, Becky was being hopelessly blinded by anger, lashing out bitterly at Victoria as well as her own, messed-up life. Her movements were becoming brutal yet ineffective, her frustration mounting with every missed blow. The desperation to win was practically bleeding from her eyes, swirling in their very depths.

Finally, as the hours wore on, Becky couldn't take it anymore. Limbs shaking, she crumpled to the floor like a puppet whose strings were cut. Laughing devilishly, Victoria planted herself firmly over Becky's bruised and battered body. The wicked gleam in her eyes said it all: she was going for the kill.

Becky didn't even have the chance to scream as Victoria's sword slashed downward, directly in line with Becky's exposed neck.

* * *

Squeezing her eyes shut, Becky braced herself for the impact, for the blade to effortlessly slice through her flesh and blood like paper, but there was no attack.

Snapping her eyes open in surprise at her on survival, Becky glanced around wildly to see Victoria brutally hacking at her sister's body, her frustrated screams resounding through the throne room as an invisible force deflected her supposedly fatal blows. With every slash, the white aura of the Light of Hope surrounding Becky slightly rippled, and Becky understood. Miraculously, the Light of Hope was protecting her from Victoria.

Victoria seemed to deduce this too. As her sister struggled to get up, she stalked around in a circle menacingly, trying to find a fault in the Light of Hope. Then, slowly the idea dawned on her.

With a blink, Victoria's eyes began to glow a pulsating crimson. Using her laser vision, she amazingly drilled through the Light of Hope, leaving the tiniest, unprotected opening on the crook of Becky's left arm. The opening was less than a centimeter, but over the course of the past three months, Victoria had aimed at even smaller targets. Becky's eyes were just beginning to widen with shock as Victoria stabbed down with all her Lexiconian strength, her sword streaking through the air with the radiance of a shooting star.

Becky thought she would cry when she felt a rivulet of warm blood trickle down her hand.

Victoria's grin was as wide as the Cheshire Cat's as she withdrew her weapon, pleased that she had lived up to her name, which translated from Latin meant 'victory.'

Becky's friends were horribly crestfallen by the outcome, with Clarissa the only one cheery as she totaled up her money.

Islanzadi's face was as expressionless as glass, not revealing whether she was pleased or appalled by Victoria's victory. She brought forward the gleaming diamond diadem that had once found its resting place on Becky's luscious mocha locks, and placed it upon her head, the glittering headpiece almost as bright as the triumphant glint in its new owner's eyes. Turning to Becky, the new crown princess said nothing, the smirk painted on her rosy lips speaking volumes.

The sword clattering to the floor, Becky's cheeks burned with shame. After being hailed as the heroine of the War of Salvation and the Battle of Angel's Sacrifice, how had she been able to lose to the snotty, bratty Victoria Best? Wasn't she the best suited to be Lexicon's queen?

_Ah, but Victoria has something you don't, _chided the sly voice inside her head. _She grabbed at the opportunity to up spur you because she had determination. You wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't let it slip from your grasp. Despite all her horrid qualities, she has confidence, motivation, passion for Lexicon, and today proved she has exceptional battle skills. That's all she needs to be a commanding warrior queen. Maybe you just need to own up to the fact that you, Becky Botsford, were wrong. Maybe you need to accept the fact that you're not a goddess, that you're not perfect, that sometimes you simply cannot win._

Oh, how she hated that voice, and yet she knew it was the truth. This duel was presumably configured by the stars, providing yet another example of how she couldn't win against destiny. A prophecy could never be changed. Becky remembered Alyssa's premonition: _The Angel must fall to the ashes to let Asteria's light bring salvation upon Planet Lexicon. _

Prophecy fulfilled.

No sooner had this thought left Becky's mind then the ground began to quake horribly, sending everyone toppling to the floor. Panicked, they dashed to grab hold to anything in the room as the ground's turbulence increased. Within a matter of seconds, each and every Lexiconian, both in the throne room and across the planet, fell unconscious, their vitals suddenly flat-lining.

After a few minutes of shock for the humans still awake, Queen Islanzadi, Victoria, Adelina, and Becky slowly regained consciousness, the latter two alarmed while both Lexiconian royals' expressions were grave yet unsurprised, as if they had predicted it.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" asked Adelina and Becky in unison.

Islanzadi's eyes began to fill with tears. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry you had to find out about it like this, but now there's no other option."

"What's happening?" demanded Becky confused and worriedly, for this had now been the fourth time she had experienced such an episode, yet she still had not reaped any answers. But judging by her mother's grave expression, that was about to change.

"Planet Lexicon explodes in 24 hours."

* * *

**Yes, I present to you the most cliche idea in the history of cliched ideas. Sorry folks, but then again, there is the fact that WordGirl is a Superman parody. **

**Amazingly, Becky lost that duel with Victoria. I made her lose because it really irritates me when she wins ****_every single freaking_**** battle. I know she's the hero, and heroes always win, but that's what annoys me about heroes in general because in reality, the DON'T always win. I felt like the Light of Hope made Becky too indestructible, so I toned it down with a bitter loss. Even in the show, Becky has this insanely swollen ego by season 3; therefore, I think she's perfectly entitled to a few doses of humility.**

**Next chapter you finally learn why Becky and Tobey's love is so freaking apocalyptic. **

**Save me from being buried in homework! 10 eight-sentence paragraphs in one day... *shudders***

**Love to all,**

**Bella**


	11. Apocalypse

**Hello! Sorry I'm two days late, but this chapter, while meant to be much longer, was tricky for me to write. This was too short to become two chapters like I intended, so I'm afraid this will be a lot to take in.**

**This is the climax of Ashes of a New Horizon!**

* * *

Becky gasped, all the pieces of the puzzle finally falling into place. She always knew her love for Tobey would bring about the apocalypse, but she had never expected it to be so abrupt and blatant.

"How is that even possible?" demanded Clarissa sassily. "With all due respect, Your Highness," she continued in a tone that was far from respectful. "Planets don't just explode."

Islanzadi sighed. "Apparently they do."

"B-but why haven't you evacuated anyone?" questioned Marcus. "Why are there still people on the planet?"

"Because it would be pointless," replied Adelina through her tears of shock. She took the opportunity to lean into Tobey's chest, earning a burning glare from Becky in the process. "Every Lexiconian's life force is tied to the planet's essence; if the planet dies, everyone dies."

"I haven't alerted the general public yet," said Islanzadi. "I believe it would only do more damage to hurtle the planet into a state of apocalyptical panic. We should at least be given the opportunity to learn more before resorting to such measures."

"But why is the planet going to explode?" cried Becky.

"Our scientists around the globe have periodically been sending waves of ultrasonic energy through Lexcion's crust to scan it, turning up some appalling results. It appears there is a piece of Lexonite embedded in Lexicon's core, rapidly increasing in strength and volume by draining Lexicon's energy."

"How does a piece of Lexonite get to the center of the planet?" asked Tobey, reaching for Becky's hand reflexively in a protective gesture.

"The first thing you must understand is that every planet in the Hope Dimension has a direct, correlative planet in the other two dimensions, the Magic and Shadow Dimensions. These three kindred planets have a unique bond, their life forces closely knit together. Lexicon's parallel planets are Planet Sparx, the planet of love, and Obsidian, the planet of painful destiny. In a way, this bond is vital for the survival of the galaxies because as long as one planet's energy remains in balance, so do the other two, providing a kind of safety net against disaster.

"Unfortunately, it appears Sparx, Obsidian, and Lexicon have all been unbalanced in some way. The first was Planet Sparx, when the Crystal Heart of Healing was shattered. The second was Obsidian being thrown out of balance through the creation of Alyssa, who by all accounts and purposes can be considered the fourth Wise Lady, yet she is not bonded to any dimension. Finally, Lexicon was changed when Alexandria, the Keeper of the Light of Hope, died and the Light of Hope generated a flawless replica, displaying emotion for the first time in recorded history. And yes, thanks to Adelina's recount a few minutes ago, I am fully aware of everything that occurred.

"All three upsets are in some way linked to Alexandria. When her life was on the line, Tobey released the Crystal Heart of Healing from Planet Sparx into her, destroying its essence yet preserving it inside her soul. Alyssa is Alexandria's guardian; this is the only reason why she exists. And of course, we can all clearly see the connection between Alexandria and Lexicon."

"So, you're saying," began Becky slowly, horrified. "That now, everything's the opposite. That now, destiny has broken the rules and altered itself. Now, instead of preserving love, destiny is ripping it apart. Now, instead of the Light of Hope being the center of Lexicon, it's the opposite, Lexonite. Because of me…" She couldn't bring herself to say it, terrified that her words would make it reality.

"Because of me," Becky began again. "I'm responsible for the apocalypse."

There was a ghostly silence as the immanence of Becky's words reverberated through the room. She couldn't believe this was happening. Just when she thought all her dreams could fit together into a happy ending, she discovered nothing could be further from the truth. And now, she didn't think she wanted to save the world. It was too far gone to fix now. There was nothing she could do.

And now she had to live with the guilt.

"Well," said Alyssa after several tense minutes, her voice like the melody of birdsong. "If we're going to prevent a planet from exploding, then let's get moving."

Becky perked up at that. Wasn't saving the universe her thing?

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" asked Clary moodily.

Alyssa smiled. "Easy." Then she did what all other nine-year-olds did when in need of help.

She called for Mommy.

* * *

Of course Becky had expected it, but that didn't prevent the volcano of hatred from erupting inside of her as she laid eyes on the three people who had made her life a living Hell.

"Greeting, Alyssa," said Celestia, Queen of the Hope Dimension, looking spectacular as always.

Alyssa's face lit up like that of a child on Christmas Day, but soon became somber upon remembering their plight. "Mom, there's a problem, and I trust you are aware of it."

"Yes, I know," the ethereal woman replied, displaying no emotion. "And while this situation may seem hopeless, the resolution is remarkably simple."

It seemed the entire world was waiting with baited breath as Celestia foretold the price of salvation, terrible yet necessary.

"Zatanna must kill Alexandria."

* * *

Becky didn't even have time to react before Vitoria barreled into her, pressing her sword against her sister's neck. Becky didn't even try to resist, knowing that this would be for the best.

Then suddenly the pressure of the chilled blade against her throat was released as Victoria reeled backwards, wearing a look of utmost confusion.

Smiling serenely, Celestia waved her hand, restoring free movement to Victoria. "While I applaud your will, Zatanna, I am afraid now is not the proper time to take your sister's life." With a snap of her fingers, Celestia brought into existence a sword wrought from starlight, sending rainbow beams flooding the room. Presenting the weapon to Victoria, Celestia said, "As this sword was wrought from the radiance of Asteria, so you as well must defend its light. Use this in order to drain the Light of Hope from her, which then must immediately be infused into the Lexonite buried in the heart of this planet. The sun emblazoned on the hilt will create a portal, allowing you to penetrate to the center of Planet Lexicon." Victoria nodded seriously, just barely hiding an expression of smugness as she accepted the sword of Asteria.

"And now I leave you with my parting words." Turning to Tobey, she said sternly, "Even without the tipping of the balance, you were never meant to love Alexandria Theia. This you must accept. Do not cry to me in anguish as her blood seeps through your veins and into your soul."

Celestia's golden eyes narrowed into venomous slits as her gaze alighted onto Clarissa. "Uyarılırsınız, kızı Şeytan," she hissed menacingly in a dark, sinister language, unknown even to Lexiconians, just before she disappeared into millions of particles of enchanted light.

Clary stood perfectly still, her eyelids blinking rapidly, her eyes glazed with shock. "Clary?" Marcus asked his sister anxiously. "What happened? What did she say to you?"

"T-that woman is… de-definitely crazy," stuttered Clary as she regained her speech.

"Why?" asked Becky fearfully. "What did she say?"

For the first time in all her life, Clary's eyes were glistening with diamond tears as she choked out, "She said I'm Lucifer's daughter."

* * *

It took about five minutes for Clary to calm down from her hysteria, with everyone watching uneasily off to the side while Marcus talked to her reassuringly.

"Clary, don't worry," said Becky. "Of course that's not true!" Sure, Clary was pretty spiteful, but to be the actual daughter of the devil was beyond extreme.

"But she is," replied Alyssa sagely. "I told her before, and yet the Child of Fire refused to believe. While she dwells in the Hope Dimension, she was born of the Shadow Dimension, the realm of shadows and the powers of Hell. And if you don't believe me, transform into Flaming Nightwalker, Clarissa."

Confused and irritated, Clary obliged, changing in a flash of light into her lascivious crimson pheasant top, gothic black skirt accentuated with flaming swirls, and a slightly pulsating scarlet ruby gemstone around her neck.

Alyssa pointed triumphantly to the ruby pendant around her neck. "That is one of the seven sacred objects of the devil, with the ability to sever souls and essences from their earthly forms. Undeniable proof that you are Lilith, daughter of Satan." Clary burst into pitiful, heaving tears, pouring a lifetime of sorrow into their shimmering depths.

Becky glared at the nine-year-old. "Honestly, I know you can see the future and all, but couldn't you say that a little more nicely? Couldn't you say sorry?"

"If I was sorry, I wouldn't have said it," replied Alyssa simply. "Lilith is one of the seven arch-demons of Hell, sister of Asmodai, Azazel, Belial, Adramelech, Baal, and Lamia. She is the Demon of Pride, the most damning of the Seven Deadly Sins. Lilith was sent to this realm for the sole purpose to destroy it, as are you, Alexandria Theia."

"Look, I never wanted to destroy the world!" cried Becky. "And now I'm going to sacrifice my life to save it! Doesn't that count for anything?"

But Alyssa did not reply, her milky white eyes trained on the sobbing Clarissa with a profound pity, both for her as well as the world.

As if she could see the world screaming in flames.

"I know this is upsetting, Clarissa," said Victoria with a surprising note of sympathy. "But Lexicon explodes in just six hours, which doesn't leave that much time. I promise you, we'll find out all the answers about your past as soon as we can, okay sweetie?"

Becky did a double-take. Did Victoria Best actually say 'sweetie'? It was almost like she cared for someone else's feelings besides her own.

"Is everyone ready?" Victoria asked. After asserting the sea of nodding heads surrounding her, she pressed down hard on the engraving of Asteria embedded onto her sword. There sprung from her fingertips beams of radiant light which wove themselves into an intricate pattern, crisscrossing into a circle. An invisible pushed the microscopic strands of sunlight to the edges of a circle, leaving a swirling, pitch-black void in its place.

"Is everyone ready?" Victoria asked again, glancing uneasily at the portal, hoping someone would chicken out so she wouldn't have to admit her fear.

But Becky didn't waver in her resolve. "I'm ready to die."

* * *

Becky felt herself being pitched head-first into the swirling vortex, her panicking screams cut off the second the void sucked her into its inky depths. She tried to take another breath, but there was no air to fill her lungs, and yet it was unnecessary for Becky, caught between the dimensions of reality and ambiguation, to have any need of oxygen. After getting over this initial shock, Becky realized that on the inside, was no color whatsoever, not even black, as if all the color had been drained from her eyes, leaving her blind. She couldn't locate any of her friends, feeling hopelessly alone as tendrils of fire snaked around her body and dragged her down. The minutes slowly turned into hours, and Becky began to cry as she felt the fire burning her skin, feeling it boil and sizzle, intensified by the heat of her blood trickling down her body. As Becky tumbled further and further down, pressure began to batter her, subtle until it slowly mounted in intensity until the force would shatter human bones. Even for a Lexiconian, the pain was torture bordering on insanity, finally alleviated as the fiery bonds dissipated into nonexistence, ejecting Becky from the portal.

If Becky thought the portal was bad, being in the center of Lexicon was a million times worse. The gargantuan chunk of Lexonite was torturous to Becky; the world was spinning uncontrollably, her body convulsed horribly from contact with the mineral, and every molecule in her body seemed to explode into billions of bursts of pain. Becky's screams mingled with Victoria's and Adelina's as all three collapsed under the presence of Lexonite. Distantly, amidst the sea of pain, Becky could hear Tobey shouting her name, catching her in his arms before she fell.

Her eyes swimming in a sea of red, Becky could see Clarissa, now in her Justice Force costume, chanting in demonic. Her ruby pendant glowed a resplendent crimson, paling in comparison to the towering red Lexonite. Red beams of light surrounded the Lexonite in a hazy gauze of fire, neutralizing its negative effects on the Lexiconians.

Becky, Victoria, and Adelina composed themselves, their faces clearly displaying the utmost gratitude to Clarissa.

"We've got only 10 minutes now," said Victoria matter-of-factly. "I guess… I guess we should do it now."

Becky nodded. She had had two years to accept her destiny, and while she didn't imagine it playing out quite like this, now was the time when her fate came to fruition. In fact, she was quite anxious for it; her 18-year life had been so turbulent and riddled with trouble that death surely couldn't be any worse… right?

But that was just it. She didn't know for sure.

Turning to her friends, Becky opened her mouth to say her final goodbyes. "Scoops, I love you just as much as I did when we were in fifth grade, just in a different way now. I don't know who you'll end up with in the end–" –Becky allowed herself the briefest of glances at Clary– "but she's a lucky girl."

Next was Violet. Becky pulled out the Pretty Princess brooch, gazing at it affectionately, symbolic for happier times. "Even when I lied to you everyday of my life about being WordGirl, you still stood by me. Throughout all my life, you've been the best friend I never deserved. " Holding out the brooch to her, Becky continued, "For 11 years you've given me the greatest gift of friendship anyone could ask for; now it's time to give it back."

But Violet shook her head, smiling through her tears. "Oh Becky, friendship never dies. You know that."

Becky laughed despite her looming demise, pulling her best friend into one final hug. Before they broke apart, Violet whispered, "I'm going to miss you."

Becky nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Turning to Marcus, she smiled mischievously before planting a swift, delicate kiss on his lips.

"I… I know you've been thinking about it for ages," she stammered, a bit stunned she had kissed him. "So I thought I would give you the chance." Marcus just nodded, still dazed from the experience, pressing his fingers to his lips in wonder.

"Adelina," she began in a serious tone to her Lexiconian friend. "Tobey isn't going to come out of here alive. It's going to be painful for you, but please, don't break the way I did. I was never strong enough for his love, but maybe you can. You're the bravest person I've ever known, from when we first met as Iustitian soldiers to now, when you're letting me go to do what's right for the world. Don't ever forget that."

Finally, only Tobey was left. One glance into those pained, sparkling-blue eyes made Becky lose control. She ran into Tobey's arms, crying hysterically. "Tobey… I-I'm sc-scared," she cried. "I thought I could handle d-dying, but I'm st-still scared! I don't want to die!"

As they embraced, Becky could feel Tobey's tears dripping onto her lips, filling her mouth with the honey-sweet flavor. "Just remember that I'm coming right after you," he whispered reassuringly, gesturing to his knife, which would soon be stained with his blood, killing its owner by his own hand.

"Get them out first, then do it," Becky replied. "I love you, Tobey, even though it won't do us any good now. Destiny still wins. The Wise Ladies were right."

"We were never meant to be together, but that doesn't mean I don't love you," said Tobey, reciting the parting words from Becky's letter. "I do love you, Becky, WordGirl, Alexandria Theia, more than you will ever know. My only regret is that I could never love you, sweet Alexa." Becky and Tobey pressed their lips together, trying to communicate all those words they couldn't bring themselves to say in their kiss.

Becky felt like crying. That was what she had sacrificed her life for. Was it worth it?

Biting back a cry, Becky untangled herself from Tobey's arms and turned to her friends for the last time. Their expressions ranged from Violet crying her eyes out, to Marcus trembling in shock, to Clarissa, looking hopelessly torn, fiddling with her pendant as she struggled not to cry. Bits and pieces of her past, of Becky, were reflected in their eyes, pieces they would treasure throughout their lives. They were the only reason Becky had the courage to become a martyr.

"Wait!" cried Clarissa, running up to Becky with her pendant. "I want you to wear this when you die. It's the source of my demonic energy, so when you die… maybe… maybe it will die, too. Maybe I can be come human, too."

Becky let the fine gold chain caress her neck. "You already are."

Finally, she turned to Victoria, her sister, gripping her sword so tightly that her knuckles turned white, bathed in crimson from the harsh light of the Lexonite.

"Do it," Becky demanded fiercely, impatient to die. Victoria's features hardened with the enormity of the task she had been set with, to kill her sister in cold blood.

Asteria's sword glinted dangerously in the bloody radiance of the Lexonite. Victoria's hand trembled, knowing the pure white would turn to red. As she lifted the sword, Becky could barely hear over the furious pounding of her heart the words she'd never thought she'd her from Victoria.

"I'm sorry."

As Victoria swung the sword down for her ultimate victory, Becky thought of all the hardships and sacrifices she had endured for just one moment of love.

It was all worth it.

Then Asteria's sword shattered the Pendant of Pride, and the world exploded.

* * *

**Yeah... that was pretty straightforward. Explanations and final-wrap ups will be in Chapter 10 (somehow I usually end up with 10 chapters). Due to my turbulent schedule, I can't set a date for the final chapter; just know that I'll try to get it up by Thanksgiving.**

**Lexicon explodes, haha!**

**Love to all,**

**Bella**


	12. Era of Radiance

**This is the end of the Radiance series! From the bottom of my heart, thank you to each and every one of you who read or reviewed. Your the ones who kept me going, even when the muses fought against me. Honestly, I'm not sure what you'll make of this ending. It's very philosophical, so it may be confusing. It's short, though, so just bear with me.**

**Song:  
Becky and Tobey: Paradise by Coldplay**

* * *

A blinding light pierced Becky's eyes, forcing them to flutter open, dew clinging to her eyelashes to form reflective rainbows dazzling in the radiance of the dawn. She found herself laying in a grassy meadow, sprinkled with tawdry wildflowers, the soft, billowy grass stretching out in all directions. And there, emblazoned against the morning light was Tobey, a perfect dreamy smile painted on his lips.

_Am I in heaven? _She thought to herself. This place was so perfect, so peaceful, that it didn't seem real. But that thought soon shattered when she felt the rising of her lungs and the beating of her heart. Not that she thought she'd made it to paradise. If she did, they needed some serious reevaluation in the administration process.

Becky opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, the shapes that had once risen so readily to her lips vanished, her mouth refusing to perform the necessary movements for speech. She tried harder, trying to make any kind of sound, even the tiniest whisper, but it seemed as if her vocal cords were snipped, leaving nothing but empty air. Then, she realized with a sudden horror she, Becky, princess of the planet of speech, was mute.

But she could still cry.

_Don't cry, Becky, _thought Tobey, his voice shockingly reverberating inside of Becky's mind like the sweetest melody, his thoughts intertwining so deeply within her consciousness that they seemed to be her own.

_How… how is this possible? _Becky thought back, wiping away her tears, trying to adjust her mind to this form of communication. Then, she remembered the events leading up to this moment. _Is it because Planet Lexicon… is dead?_

_Yes, that is exactly the reason, _Tobey replied serenely, apparently joyous at the thought of any entire planet's destruction.

_But then… that means, _began Becky with a silent horror.

Tobey nodded sagely, pointing to the dim beam of sunlight shining through the clouds. The sun seemed to be dotted with red fireworks, each exploding with a bloody radiance, and Becky could almost hear the screams of those being blown to bits.

Amazingly, Tobey was able to smile as he utterly destroyed Becky's spirit, her one strand of hope that all was not lost.

_The universe is dying._

* * *

Becky was completely still for seconds, days, or maybe years, for time was irrelevant there as she let his words of cruelty sink in.

_No, _she thought, letting the tears fall. _No, this can't be right. I was supposed to die for the universe, not the other way around._

_And yet here you are, _Tobey replied, fighting back the urge to laugh.

Becky's blood boiled. _How can you laugh about this? Billions upon billions of people are dying because I couldn't save them! The universe is dead because of me! How am I supposed to live with that?_

_Yes, you're right. The universe is crumbling to pieces and yet you've given it the most wondrous gift of all._

_Oh yeah? _Becky replied bitterly. _And what exactly would that gift be?_

_You've given the universe a chance to start anew. It's because of you that, like a resplendent phoenix, the universe will rise from the ashes of its death, more beautiful than before._

_Okay… you know that doesn't make any sense, right? _

_Oh Becky, don't you see? The universe is in a constant state of death and resurrection, with each uprising more awe-inspiring than the next. In this way, the universe can never truly die._

_B-but I thought that Lexicon is dead!_

_Well, the planet is dead, and all of vocabulary along with it. That's what so beautiful about all of this. As humans, we all think that every new, complex creation brings us to a new, better state of being, when in fact it simply hinders us from our true nature. Everything from Lexiconian language to Zenithian technology was never meant to be. Humans were never meant to be complex creatures; rather, we are simply supposed to love and be loved. With each death of the universe, one of these hindrances dies with it, bringing us one step closer to a perfect peaceful paradise. We all believed the destruction of language would tear the universe apart when in fact it has given us a beautiful gift, to communicate with others our deepest, most profound thoughts, which can never hope to be expressed by feeble human words. Once all the planets are destroyed is when heaven shall finally come to fruition, and now you've brought it one step closer._

_So, now that Lexicon, Sparx, and Obsidian have been destroyed, this new dimension I've created will never be chained by destiny, never be hindered by speech, and able to find everlasting love._

_Except for us, _said Tobey, his angelic face now somber. _This doesn't change the fact that we were never meant for each other._

_But that's where you're wrong, _said Becky, finally able to understand. _We may not be soulmates, but we still truly love each other. A soulmate is someone we were destined to be with, but we both know destines sometimes don't come true. Just because someone isn't our soulmate doesn't mean that soulmate is the only person we can ever love. True love is boundless, infinite, unending, and you can't love someone more than someone else. I love you, Andrew, Scoops, and everyone else in equal measure, because true love can't be denied, and not even destiny can change that. I love each person with all my heart and more, because as long as I'm willing to sacrifice everything for them is undeniable proof. I love my parents, I love my friends, and I love you. It's different kinds of love, but it's all true love. It's a billion to one chance of ever finding a soulmate, but as long as the person you're with loves you, isn't that enough?_

_Yes, you're right, Becky. But the Wise Ladies said I wasn't even supposed to love you._

_No, _thought Becky, smiling with understanding. _She said you were never meant to love Alexandria Theia. That's not who I am anymore. _Swiftly taking the knife from Tobey's belt, she cut her palm, proudly showing him the blood trickling down her hand and into his.

_The Lexonite drained my powers permanently. Now, I'm human, utterly and irrevocably human._

_Oh God, _thought Tobey in alarm. _Oh Becky, I'm so sorry, but I promise you that I will find a way to fix–_

_Shh, _she replied gently. _Don't cry, love. Don't you see how wonderful this is? All this time, you were trying to become Lexiconian when I should have become human. You were never meant to love Alexandria Theia because she's dead; she's been dead for two years, leaving me solely Becky Botsford, the human girl you love._

Tobey happily conceded to her logic, and for several moments the two remained in blissful silence, with the only sound being the gentle wind whispering words of hope and love.

Then Becky suddenly remembered the terrible events leading up to the world's destruction. _Violet, Scoops, Adelina… are they gone?_

_Yes, they are, _replied Tobey, his eyes sparkling with tears. After a moment's hesitation, he added, _Do you want to join them? _He offered up the dagger meant to take his life after Becky sacrificed herself.

_Yes, _thought Becky without a moment's hesitation, ready for true freedom.

Steeling himself for what he was about to do, Tobey tightened his grip on the knife, his knuckles a pallid white in stark contrast with the inky black hilt. Becky gently wrapped her fingers around his shaking hands, steading his resolve. Then together, they drove the knife into their hearts.

Amazingly, there was no pain. As steams of blood trickled down their intertwined hands, Becky felt perfectly at peace. She could feel their lifeblood pooling together, binding them for all eternity. The sight of it was making her dizzy, or maybe that was the loss of it.

Tobey could see the light of life fading from Becky's eyes just as a brilliant white sun shattered the clouds, simple yet beautiful, a new beginning, a new birth, a new horizon for all people. The sun formed a shimmering pale halo around Becky's lovely face, crowning her queen of both this universe and Tobey's fading heart.

As Becky passed from one paradise to another, her lips formed the words that were never heard yet reechoed throughout the entire universe, symbolizing a new, brighter horizon.

"The Era of Destiny is dead. Today begins the Era of Radiance."

* * *

**So yes, they both died at the end, but they wanted to die, so I don't think that constitutes as a sad death. Still, I feel like you'll make me write an alternative ending, and if that's the case... maybe, but probably not. I'll see how it goes.**

**I really took a leap of faith with this, so I hope it doesn't backfire on me.**

**So, now you're probably thinking what I'm doing now that Radiance is finished. Well, here's my list of stories I want to do (titles are a working in progress):**

**What Happens in Cyberspace Escapes from Cyberspace: Multi-chapter. People on the WG wikia know what this means.**

**White Lies: One-shot. It's an interesting take on the actual show WordGirl.**

**Broken Promises: One-shot. Tobey-centric. Similar to Remembrance of a Moment's Paradise.**

**You Belong with Me: One-shot. Romantic. A WordGirl-ified version of The Rose's Sorrow. The couples are confusing, but I don't want to spoil that.**

**Darkest Nightshade: One-shot. Winx Club (not that any of you care). Alternative ending to episode 3x08. Diaspro's thoughts after she killed Bloom and became Queen of Eraklyon.**

**Through a Child's Eyes: Multi-chapter drabbles. Not sure if I'll do this anymore, but it's always an option. A collection of drabbles about WordGirl's unknown past.**

**Change of Fate: Multi-chapter. This one is really uncertain. Alternative origin story where Mr. Big finds WordGirl in the woods as a baby instead of the Botsfords.**

**So don't worry, I'm definitely sticking around! Now a final word from my characters:**

**Becky: Hello everyone! All we can say is that we are super glad Bella isn't continuing the series. I mean, how many times can you kill off a character?**

**Tobey: Let's see, there was Huggy twice, Andrew once, Becky twice, an entire uni–**

**Me: Okay, that's enough!**

**Tobey: Anyway, in case any of you were wondering, we both knew exactly what was going to happen, so all that crying from me was just acting.**

**Becky: Sure it was... *rolls eyes***

**One more review for Radiance?**

**Love to all, **

**Bella**


End file.
